Red Riding Hood
by Miou-and-Zoe
Summary: Stiles revient à Beacon Hills, après 10 ans d'absences. Mais les choses ont changées : son meilleur ami, Scott, est un loup garou; lui est un Chaperon Rouge. Et quel est le meilleur endroit quand on est une cible mouvante pour tout ce qui surnaturel? Beacon Hills la ville carrefour où ces êtres se retrouvent. Et cerise sur le gâteau, un loup pas aimable lui a tapé dans l'oeil.
1. Le retour

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir), je poste en ce jour solennelle ma première fiction, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. *VIVE LE STEREK***

**Enfin, quelles précisions : **

**- J'ai mis rating M, car je compte bien écrire un lemon, ou du moins essayer (j'en ai jamais écris).**

**- Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, les previews sont là pour ça ;-)**

**- J'essayerai de mettre un chapitre par semaine. Mais j'ai aussi mes cours à la fac, et mes partiels en décembre. Donc je promet rien**

**Bon après cette énumération - chiante -, mais néanmoins nécéssaire, je vous laisse lire.**

**ps : Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Il était 6 heure du matin quand Stiles émergea doucement de son sommeil agité, et il lui fallu encore plusieurs minutes avant de se remémorer les événements d'hier. Il était de retour à Beacon Hills, sa ville natale qu'il avait quitté il y a de cela 10 ans. Son père avait racheté leur ancienne maison et ils avaient emménagés ce week-end, autant ne pas préciser l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Stiles et son père avaient beaucoup discutés sur le fait de racheter leur ancienne habitation, cette dernière était pleine de souvenir de Claudia, morte il y 3 ans.

À cette pensée, Stiles jura contre le chauffard qui avait tué sa mère, alors que cet alcoolique était sorti de sa voiture sans une égratignures. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sorti de son lit pour aller prendre sa douche. L'eau brûlante coulant sur son visage pour atterrir en bas de son dos lui fit un bien fou. Il se sécha rapidement, et enfila se qu'il trouva qui n'était pas dans les cartons, c'est-à-dire un simple jean , un t-shirt gris et enfin pour compléter sa tenu et ne pas mourir de froid comme un idiot (bah on est seulement en novembre, ça gèle dehors) son sweat shirt à capuche rouge. Il entra dans sa chambre et remplit vaguement son sac pour le lycée. Il entendit son père monter les escaliers,puis toquer à sa porte.

- Stiles, je peux entrer?, demanda John.

- Ouais 'pa, répondit Stiles.

- Alors bien dormi? Questionna son père en rentrant dans la chambre.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais bon. Tu pars au boulot, là?

- Oui, je dois être là-bas en premier pour me re-présenter. Plaisanta John.

- Okay, de toute façon je vais au lycée avec ma Jeep.

- Pas de problème, fait attention sur la route. Et techniquement tout est fait pour ton inscription. Bon j'y vais. Dit son père en quittant sa chambre.

- Toi aussi fait attention, tu deviens vieux maintenant. Dit Stiles en rigolant.

- C'est ça, fait attention à toi, fils. Rétorqua son père en secouant la tête.

Son père ferma la porte, et parti au poste.

* * *

><p>Cette journée commençait vraiment très mal, dire qu'il avait eu de l'espoir en se réveillant. Les catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées après le départ de son père, il s'était lamentablement vautré en bas de l'escalier après avoir mis le pied dans un carton qui traînait sur les marches, puis il s'était cogné le petit orteil contre la table de la cuisine. Et après avoir insulter ce satané morceau de bois, il s'était brûlé la langue avec son chocolat chaud. À partir de ce moment , Stiles n'avait qu'un seul désir : retourner se coucher.<p>

Stiles avait hérité de cette de maladresse de sa défunte mère, ses parents trouvais ça drôle. Jusqu'au jour où ceux-ci avaient décidé que ça serait amusant de faire une sortie dans le jardin avec un tout petit mignon Stiles de 4 ans habillé en chaperon rouge. Il avait failli se faire enlever par un Tengu, une créature mi-chien mi-corbeau, qui lui avait foncé dessus en piqué, sortant comme par magie d'un nuage et l'avait violemment attrapé par le bras (dont il garde encore les cicatrices). Heureusement il avait réussi à se dégager tout en hurlant. Malheureusement, il avait fait une chute de 5 mètres. Dommage que ses parents ne soient pas bons à la réception.

Quelque chose vous choque? Ah! L'histoire du Tengu, qui n'a pas l'air de déranger Stiles plus que ça. C'est normal il y est habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Stiles est un Red Riding Hood (abrégé en RRH), aussi appelé communément un Chaperon Rouge.

Stiles, en plus d'hérité de la maladresse, a aussi eu le droit d'avoir ce magnifique présent : être la cible numéro un de tous les êtres surnaturels. En effet, il avait le don d'attirer tous les êtres surnaturels, grâce à son «odeur». Malheureusement la plupart des créatures voulaient le tuer. Le seul point positif que Stiles pouvait retenir de ces histoires, était qu'il avait appris à contrôler celle-ci assez vite, et avait ainsi pu rentrer chez lui, à Beacon Hills.

Stiles partit après avoir déjeuner. Il était encore tôt et décida de faire la surprise à son meilleur ami, Scott, qu'il avait perdu de vue il y a quelques années, en allant le chercher chez lui.

* * *

><p>Quand il arriva devant la maison, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas changée durant toutes ces années. Stiles sortit de sa Jeep et alla sonner à la porte. Mélissa, la mère de Scott, lui ouvrit.<p>

- Oui? Demanda Mélissa avant de se stopper net. S-Stiles?

- Euh Bonjour Melissa, ça faisait longtemps, hein?

- Scott descend tout de suite! Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir! Cria-t-elle à Scott avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Comme tu as changé. Je t'en prie entre à l'intérieur.

Stiles lui sourit et la remercia, quand il entendit Scott descendre les escaliers. Scott ouvrit la bouche pour demander à sa mère qui était la personne qui venait de si bon matin, quand son regard se posa sur Stiles. Il y eu un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Stiles dise :

- Surprise!

- Alors toi décidément, tu me surprendra toujours! Dit Scott en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Que veux-tu, je suis unique. Répondit Stiles en rigolant et en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Depuis quand tu es revenu? Pourquoi tu n'as pas plus donner de tes nouvelles?

- À quelles questions tu veux que je réponde en premier? Plaisanta son meilleur ami.

- Toutes évidemment. Vient on va s'installer dans ma chambre.

- Bon les garçons moi je dois partir travailler. Dit Mélissa en passant le pas de la porte. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue Stiles.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être revenu.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre, Stiles expliqua à Scott qu'il était venu lui faire une surprise en venant chez lui, et qu'il était revenu définitivement à Beacon Hills depuis hier. Il lui parla de la mort de sa mère, et que c'était en grande partie à cause de cela qu'il avait coupé les ponts, écourtant au maximum les détails que Scott lui demandait. Puis il demanda à son ami de lui parler de ce que lui avait fait durant tout ce temps.

Mais Stiles remarqua un détail, pendant qu'ils parlaient. Scott semblait être déranger par quelque chose, sur ses gardes. Pas directement envers lui, mais sa façon de se comporter était étrange. Il décida de garder ce détail pour lui et continua à parler, c'était la meilleur chose qu'il savait faire.


	2. La rencontre

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, **

**Pour commencer, je voudrai remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review Alors merci à lovelessnaru-chan, zoemitzuko, Mihaaru, Florica et Blitzz. Ça me fais super plaisir =). Et pour vous faire une idée de la fic, j'ai décidée exceptionnellement de poster le chapitre 2 un peu plus tôt.**

**Je vous retrouve samedi prochain, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Il existe des gens avec lesquels vous savez que quoi qu'il arrive vous ne vous entendrez jamais, et que vous aurez la folle - mais valable - envie d'étriper. Comme c'est le cas avec Jackson, mais lui, Stiles l'avait déjà expérimenté quand ils étaient petits. Mais Harris, son nouveau professeur de chimie décrochait la palme dans presque toutes les catégories. Il était arrivé en retard, normal puisqu'il avait été obligé d'aller voir le directeur pour valider son inscription. Quand le professeur avait vu le directeur, il n'avait rien dit à Stiles sur son retard, mais dès qu'il fut assis à côté de Scott, il comprit que ce prof allait lui pourrir la vie d'une manière ou d'une autre (mais surtout avec de nombreuses heures de colles).<p>

Mais dans l'ensemble cette journée c'était passée convenablement, bien que longue, point de vue normal d'un lycéen qui ne veut qu'une chose : sortir de classe.

Après les cours, il avait décidé de rester chez Scott la soirée, ou plutôt on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, sous peine de représailles. Cependant, Scott devait aller aider Deaton au cabinet vétérinaire, et devaient donc aller le chercher à 19h là-bas.

* * *

><p>Quand Stiles arriva chez lui, il ne trouva personne, son père n'étant pas encore rentré. Il décida donc de ranger un peu sa chambre, ou tout du moins, essayer de déballer un maximum de cartons qui l'encombraient. Il décida de commencer par son équipement informatique, c'est-à-dire son précieux ordinateur et son imprimante. Pendant qu'il faisait son rangement il repensa au comportement étrange de Scott en sa présence. Il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Stiles du coin de l'œil. Stiles s'était bien garder de le lui faire remarquer, mais cela l'inquiétait. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le dévisage, après tout il était atteint de TDA et plutôt mignon, non? Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question, et cette situation - si elle continuait - allait devenir franchement flippante, car la seule autre raison pour que son meilleur ami le dévisage de cette façon était qu'il était un être surnaturel, et Stiles avait du mal à admettre cette hypothèse. Car oui, pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, si ça se trouve il avait juste eu un truc sur le visage durant toute la journée, hein? Peu plausible certes, mais possible.<p>

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Stiles parti de chez lui, le rendant plus prudent non pas parce qu'il avait peur de rouler la nuit, mais bien car on ne sait jamais ce qui va sortir des bois. Quand il arriva à la clinique vétérinaire les lumières étaient éteintes. Il voulut entrer mais la porte était fermée. L'hyperactif contourna le bâtiment pour voir si son ami se trouvait à côté de l'entrée de service. Toujours rien, Stiles l'appela sur son téléphone, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie. Stiles commença sérieusement à perdre patience et frappa à la porte. Il allait faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa voiture, quand il se prit la porte - qui s'ouvrir brutalement - dans le dos, sentant la poignée de porte s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses côtes.

- La vache ! Jura Stiles en s'accroupissant, une main massant l'endroit endoloris.

- Oh merde, Stiles ! Désolé, ça va ? S'enquit Scott en s'approchant de son ami.

- Ouais je m'en remettrais, quand mes côtes voudront bien sortir de mon poumon. On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton portable ?

- Je dois te rappeler que je travail ? Aller entre, je dois finir de nourrir les chiens et on peut y aller.

- Ouais ouais, en plus ça gèle… Bon dieu mais pourquoi tu ne portes qu'un t-shirt ?!

- Euh, il fait chaud à l'intérieur pour les bêtes. Expliqua son ami.

Stiles pénétra à l'intérieur, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Deaton. Il se souvenait du vétérinaire, car quand il était petit il avait un chien. En revanche, un autre homme était présent, et plutôt - très - séduisant pensa presque immédiatement l'adolescent. Un grand brun aux yeux gris-vert, portant une barbe de 2-3 jours avec nonchalance, son t-shirt laissant apparaître une musculature développée. À peine entra-il dans la salle d'auscultation, que l'atmosphère changea. Il porta son attention vers l'inconnu et croisa son regard. Ils passèrent quelque instant à s'observer, quand Stiles décida enfin de se tourner vers Deaton.

- Bonsoir, monsieur. Ça faisait longtemps.

- En effet. Lui répondit Deaton.

_Quel talent d'élocution_, pensa Stiles. Puis il tendit sa main à l'inconnu.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Stiles. Je viens de revenir en ville. Scott est mon meilleur ami.

En voyant le regard complètement indifférent du brun, Stiles enchaîna.

- Okay... Je sais je parle beaucoup, on me le dit souvent - même si pour l'instant tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche -, les gens trouve ça insupportable la plupart du temps. Je me permets de te tutoyer, on semble ne pas avoir beaucoup d'années d'écarts. D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge?

- Hé tu comptes parler tout seul encore combien de temps?

- Euh...

- Laisse tomber. J'allais partir. Lâcha le brun en soupirant.

Le temps que Stiles se rende compte qu'il s'était pris l'ouragan le plus monumental de toute sa vie - il ne savait pas s'il devait placer celui-ci avant ou après tous ceux de Lydia Martins -, l'inconnu était déjà parti. Stiles resta un moment la bouche ouverte, avant de s'indigner :

- Quoi?! C'est quoi ce comportement d'iceberg, sérieusement? C'est qui ce mec?

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Scott, émergeant du chenil.

- Nan mais il se prend pour qui pour m'ignorer comme ça?

- C'est Derek, il ignore tout le monde, si ça peu te rassurer. Ricana son ami.

- Derek?

- Ouais, c'est une de mes connaissances. À demain, monsieur.

- À demain, Scott. Répondit son patron.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Voulu savoir Stiles.

- Rien d'important, juste un renseignement. Répondit rapidement Scott, avant de changer de sujet. Bon on y va? J'ai super faim, et ce soir c'est pizza.

Stiles ne répondit rien, et salua Deaton en sortant.


	3. Au clair de lune

**Bonjour à tous et à toute, **

**Voici comme promis le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

><p>Il était déjà minuit passé, quand Stiles parti de chez Scott. Il n'avait pas voulu rester la nuit, préférant se reposer avant son premier entrainement de crosse le lendemain. Prétexte pour ne plus sentir ce malaise qui semblait ne pas lâcher son ami, depuis qu'il s'était revu ce matin. Mais Stiles pense finalement que rester chez son ami aurait pu ne pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça.<p>

Un voile de brume s'était levé, réduisant la visibilité, donnant une image mystérieuse et effrayante aux bois, présents un peu partout dans la ville. L'hyperactif écoutais de la musique, regardant d'air distrait le halo rouge que formait le feu, quand un détail le perturba. Depuis quand les feux étaient poser à hauteur du sol ? Qui plus est un feu à deux lumières rouges côte à côte ? Stiles fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son volant pour essayer de mieux voir. Il sursauta quand il vit les points bouger et se rapprocher.

- Okay, là je commence à vraiment à devenir fou. Ou pas… Déclara Stiles, les yeux fixés sur les deux perles rouges qui s'approchaient lentement.

Stiles eu alors une idée très stupide : sortir de sa voiture. Il était curieux, il voulait savoir ce qu'était ces yeux flamboyants, du moins ce qu'il croyait être des yeux. Il s'extirpa doucement de la voiture, laissant la portière ouverte si une fuite d'urgence s'imposait. S'approchant à pas de loup, il distingua peu à peu une forme sombre et animal, son pelage noir comme la nuit lui offrant un camouflage parfait. Un nuage de buée sortait à rythme régulier, montrant le calme de la bête. Rythme complètement à l'opposé de celui de Stiles, bien plus rapide, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Ils se fixèrent de longue minute, l'un et l'autre se jugeant, se rapprochant de plus en plus sans s'en apercevoir. Puis Stiles compris, l'animal face à lui était un loup - chose impossible en Californie puisque les loups avaient disparurent depuis plus de 60 ans.

Le jeune homme observait la bête, les yeux du loup s'intensifièrent. Et Stiles compris, l'animal n'était pas la propriété d'un particulier qui s'était échappé, mais bien un humain. La lueur qui brillant dans ces yeux le prouvait, le loup avait une conscience. Une bouffée de panique envahit Stiles, qui s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la route. Le loup due le sentir car il recula, pour retrouver peu à peu les ténèbres du bois, disparaissant de champ de vision de l'hyperactif. Il se mit à courir vers sa Jeep, s'engouffra dedans, et ferma la portière derrière lui.

Le carrefour était désert, laissant à Stiles le temps de souffler de soulagement.

_Merci seigneur, je viens d'échapper à un loup garou. Finalement m'a chance ne m'a peut-être pas complètement quittée. C'était quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? C'était vraiment un loup garou ? Maman m'avait dit que certains pouvaient complètement se transformer en loup, mais je n'y ai jamais crus_. Réfléchit frénétiquement Stiles

Tout en se posant un tas de question sans réponse, Stiles redémarra.

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut difficile pour Stiles, ce dernier n'ayant pas beaucoup d'heure de sommeil à son actif. Il avait passé la nuit à essayer de se souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait appris, et avait fait des recherches. Mais il s'était finalement endormie sur les livres à même le sol de sa chambre – autant vous dire que les crampes qui le tiraillaient allaient durer un moment. Son père lui avait même demandé s'il se sentait bien, car selon ces dires « il avait une tête à faire peur ». Stiles avait préféré ne pas lui avouer l'épisode de la rencontre avec le loup.<p>

Quand il retrouva Scott devant le lycée, il était accompagné d'Isaac, une grande perche blonde dont il avait fait la connaissance hier. Ils semblaient en grande conversation et plutôt inquiets, mais s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent arriver Stiles.

- Salut les gars, ça va? De quoi vous étiez entrain de parler?

- Qui ça nous? Répondit Scott en regardant du coin de l'oeil Isaac.

- Non, les arbres... Bien sûr vous! Rétorqua Stiles en roulant des yeux.

- Euh, pas grand chose, du devoir qu'on a rendre à la deuxième heure. Lui avoua le blond.

- Okay... Attend quoi?! Quel devoir? Il y avait un truc à faire?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harris va t'en tenir compte, puisqu'il l'a donner à faire avant ton arrivée.

- Scott, allo ici la Terre! Éclata Stiles en secouant ses mains devant le visage de son ami. Rien qu'hier m'a suffit pour savoir que ce prof aillait être mon pire ennemi de l'année. Je suis foutu...

Sur cette note joyeuse, les 3 garçons partirent en cours.

Comme prévu, le prof de chimie n'avait rien voulu savoir, sur le pour quoi du comment Stiles n'avait pas fait le devoir demandé. Scott et Isaac étaient parti sans lui à l'entrainement, le laissant seul avec Harris qui avait demandé à le voir après son cours. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de le sermonner, lui répétant que s'il commençait comme ça, il allait droit dans le mur. L'hyperactif n'avait bien sûr absolument pas écouté un traite mot de ce que le professeur disait, préférant regarder tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Quand enfin Harris décida de le libérer, l'entrainement de crosse était déjà presque fini. Le couloir était désert, permettant à Stiles de ruminer sa frustration en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Il allait se faire passer un savon par le coach. Stiles était tellement dans ces pensées qu'il bouscula une personne, qui semblait attendre devant la porte. Il allait partir après s'être excuser quand il remarqua de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ! <strong>

**Et je voulais vous expliquez que si les chapitres sont assez courts, c'est parce que si j'écris plus je vais me perdre dans ce que je fais XD**

**Allez à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	4. Révélation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ça va depuis la semaine dernière?**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, ainsi qu'a ceux qui laisse une review. Je vous adore =)**

**Bref, ce chapitre est surtout basé sur de l'explication, enfin vous verrez ^^. La trame ce met peu à peu en place (lentement mais surement) mais on commence à y arriver. À titre d'information, je ne pense que cette fic ira au delà des 20 chapitres. Mais les miracles existes... même si j'y crois pas trop en ce qui me concerne XD**

**Je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p>- Derek? s'étonna Stiles.<p>

- Hmm?

L'intéressé se retourna, le regard mauvais. Dès qu'il vit qui était l'individu qui l'avait déranger, son comportement changea.

- Comment tu connais mon nom?

- C'est Scott qui me l'a dit. lui répondit l'hyperactif avec un grand sourire. Houla, qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec ton visage? On dirai que tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

- C'est peut-être le cas. menaça la voix sombre du brun.

- Je plaisantais tu sais. Tu connais pas l'humour? rigola Stiles en lui tapant le bras.

Mauvaise idée. Le plus âgé se raidi, et regarda l'endroit que l'adolescent venait de toucher, avant de revenir sur le visage du plus jeune. Visage qu'il vit se décomposé quand Stiles compris qu'il n'aurait pas du le toucher.

- Écoute moi bien, je ne suis pas ton pote, ni même une connaissance. Alors je te conseil de ma foutre la paix! rugi Derek en tenant le col de Stiles, le collant dos au mur.

- Okay, okay. Calme toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?! J'ai rien fais pour que tu t'énerves aut...

Stiles se stoppa net dans sa phrase. Les yeux rouges de la nuit dernière, étaient en ce moment même en face de lui. Les yeux de Derek avaient changés de couleurs, passant d'un gris-vert à un écarlate flamboyant. À partir de ce moment, tout ce mis en place dans sa tête : le loup noir d'hier, c'était Derek! Le comportement étrange de Scott - est-il lui aussi un loup garou? - l'énervement du brun.

Derek le lâcha rapidement, et le regarda. Lui Derek Hale venait de perdre le contrôle de son loup face à un humain?! Il fit en pas en arrière, ce qui lui permit de mettre une distance suffisante entre lui et l'adolescent.

- T-tu es le... loup d'hier soir. murmura Stiles, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Qui était réellement ce gosse? Son odeur rendait fou son loup, et lui par la même occasion. La bête à l'intérieur du brun grogna, elle voulait retourner prêt de l'humain et le sentir de nouveau. Stiles se décolla du mur prudemment, restant toujours face au prédateur - conseil de sa mère - le fixant avec étonnement. D'habitude tous les êtres surnaturels qu'il avait croisé avaient essayer de le tuer les minutes qui avaient suivit.

- Tu vas me tuer? demanda Stiles. _Quel idiot, bien sûr comme si un tueur allait prévenir sa victime avant de l'achever_.

- Derek! Qu'es-ce que tu fous?! Cria quelqu'un derrière Stiles.

C'était Scott, Isaac et un garçon que l'hyperactif ne connaissait pas. Son ami se précipita vers le brun, Isaac tirant Stiles par le bras, le faisant reculer. Scott se retourna vers son meilleur ami :

- Stiles, ça va? s'enquit Scott, visiblement assez paniqué.

- O-ouais, t'inquiète je vais bien. Mais... Putain on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici! Vous êtes tous au courant que votre pote, là, est un loup garou ou quoi?!

- Stiles je te promet on va tout t'explique, ok? Viens on va aller dans un endroit plus calme.

* * *

><p>Quand Scott avait dit calme, il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi désertique. Le petit groupe l'allait conduit dans une zone d'entrepôt, visiblement presque tous abandonnés. Le trajet s'était fait dans le plus grand silence. Scott avait conduit sa Jeep, lui était côté passager. Isaac et Liam - la 3ème garçon arrivé tout à l'heure - étaient assis derrière. Une Camaro noir, celle de Derek, ouvrant la voie.<p>

Dès qu'il entra dans le loft, Stiles fut assis de force dans un des canapés présent de la pièce.

- Euh comment commencer... murmura Scott en regardant ces mains.

- Peut-être par le fait, qu'apparemment, vous savez tous que les loups garous existe, non? Et même que certain en sont? dit avec sarcasme Stiles.

- Et toi comment tu connais notre existence? demanda Derek.

- Arrête Derek. Stiles, en faite, tout le monde ici - sauf toi - est un loup garou. Lui avoua son ami

- Attend... QUOI?! Toi aussi tu es un loup garou?! cria-t-il en se levant brusquement du canapé.

- Calme toi, Stiles, s'il te plaît.

Scott lui raconta tout, absolument tout.

- Ça va faire bientôt un an que j'ai été mordu par Peter, l'oncle de Derek - d'ailleurs c'est Derek qui m'a appris à me contrôler. Bref, Peter était un taré, je te jure. Il était dans la maison Hale qui a brulé. Je sais pas si tu connais cette histoire.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Une maison a pris feu avec une famille entière coincée à l'intérieur, il y a eu qu'un survivant des flammes et les enfants qui était à l'école à ce moment. C'est ça?

- Tu connais même plutôt bien, à ce que je vois.

- Je me suis toujours tenu au courant de ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Le survivant était Peter. Il est rester dans l'incapacité de parler et de bouger pendant des années. Puis il s'est révélé être l'alpha que Derek recherchait. Des chasseurs sont aussi entrés en scène à ce moment, les Argent. Je voulais tuer Peter pour redevenir un humain, car une légende disait que si l'on tue celui qui nous a mordu, on peut redevenir humain. Cependant, Derek l'a tué avant moi, et est devenu le nouveau alpha.

Après cette mise en bouche, Scott continua son récit. Lui racontant son histoire avec Allison, la fille de la famille Argent. Expliqua que Lydia - le premier amour de Stiles - était une banshee qui les avaient aidée à de nombreuse reprises, et qu'elle c'était peu à peu intégré à la meute. Puis il enchaîna avec l'arrivé d'Isaac dans la meute, ainsi que celle d'autres membres, qui étaient morts depuis - longue histoire-. La perte des pouvoirs de loup garou de Derek, après que ce dernier aille sauvé sa soeur. Ces pouvoirs étant revenus avec deux fois plus de puissance, ainsi que la capacité de se transformer complètement en loup. Stiles appris que Scott était un vrai alpha, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait tué aucun autre alpha pour prendre leurs pouvoirs. Et qu'il avait transformé Liam en loup récemment.

Après autant d'information, le cerveau de l'hyperactif tournait à plein régime. Enregistrant, et analysant chaque une d'entres elles. Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, l'inquiétude monta.

- Ok. dit Stiles.

- Ok? C'est tout ce qui te viens à l'esprit après ce que je viens te dire? s'interrogea Scott.

- Bah mon petit loup tu sembles surpris? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changer.

- Comment ça?

- Je suppose que vous tous ici présent me trouvez différent des autres humains, hein? demanda-il en laissant un regard circulaire aux garçons, un acquiescement collectif lui répondit. Je vais vous expliquer, ce que moi je suis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ce qui conclut ce chapitre, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !<strong>

**=)**


	5. Un quoi?

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Ça va depuis la semaine dernière?**

**Encore et toujours je vous remercie tous ceux qui me suivent, ont laissés une review ou qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris =D**

**Petite mise en garde, ma semaine de révision avant ma semaine de partiel vient de commencer, donc je m'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire. Mais pas de panique ! Les chapitre 6 et 7 sont déjà écrit et le 8 est commencer, mais il est possible qu'une semaine j'ai du retard pour poster. Vraiment désolé ! Dans tous les cas je vous préviendrai à l'avance ;-)**

**Sur ce très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Je suis un RRH.<p>

- Un RRH? C'est quoi, ça? demanda Liam.

- Si le louveteau voulait bien me laisser finir.

- Louveteau, pas mal. rigola Isaac en regardant Liam.

- Bref, un RRH, ou Red Riding Hood. Voyant l'air perplexe de certain, Stiles voulu traduire mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

- Un Chaperon Rouge. souffla Derek.

- Exact! S'écria Stiles. Donc tu sais te servir de ta bouche pour autre chose que débiter des menaces?

- Stiles reste concentré. lui dit Scott.

- Pour faire simple, je suis un morceau de viande fraîche au beau milieu d'un groupe de prédateur affamé. On ne sais pas comment, nous les RRH, sommes «arrivés». Au fil du temps, certains individus ont commencés à attirer les êtres surnaturels, tous les êtres. Sans distinction. Moi j'ai hérité de ce don, ou malédiction - ça dépend des jours - de ma mère. Je sais même pas vraiment comment ça marche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dégage quelque chose spéciale, une «odeur». Mais je préfère appeler ça mon «aura». plaisanta-il. D'ailleurs Scott, dès que je t'ai revenu tu l'as senti, non?

- Je sentais quelque chose de bizarre, mais je ne savais si c'était toi ou autre chose...

- Ta-tada, c'est moi. dit-Stiles en se pointant du doigt. Mais j'admet être franchement surpris... Vous avez pas envie de me tuer, de m'égorger, ou toutes autres horreurs?

Il y eu un grand silence, puis Stiles commença à rigoler.

- J'en était sûr, vous en faite pas. C'est normal et encore là ce n'est qu'au stade «d'envie», car j'ai appris à contrôler mon «aura». Sinon vous ne pourriez même pas vous retenir. Enfin l'un de vous ne s'est pas retenu. dit Stiles en lançant un regard en biais à Derek., qui l'ignora superbement. Attendez, ça veux pas dire que vous devez le faire! se pressa d'ajouter l'adolescent.

- Juste une question. c'était Derek qui parlait.

- Oui grand méchant loup, que veux-tu savoir?

- Je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas affublé d'un surnom stupide. soupira le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne à te tuer?

- Euh... Stiles se racla la gorge. Vous gagneriez en puissance, et pas qu'un peu. Mais je te préviens, je suis pas comestible, tu risquerais de fragiliser tes intestins de loup garou. En plus, je suis tout frêle et cartilagineux. Vraiment.

Tout le monde regarda Stiles bizarrement, et finalement c'est Scott qui brisa la glace.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, hein?

- Ça c'est la meilleur chose que j'ai entendu depuis des heures. s'enthousiasma Isaac.

* * *

><p>La première chose que Stiles fit en arrivant dans sa chambre, fut de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda intensément le plafond. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce durant 1 heure. Il devait faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et surtout sur ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis. Pourquoi diable leur avait-il révélé son secret? Ses parents lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, même ses plus proche amis. Et encore moins à des êtres surnaturels.<p>

Mais dès qu'il avait vu le regard de Scott, mais surtout de Derek, il n'avait pas pu mentir.

Derek Hale. murmura Stiles, son coeur se mettant à accélérer d'un coup.

_Dite moi que je viens de rêver. Pourquoi mon coeur s'emballe quand je pense à lui?_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il savait se que cela signifiait, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre de sentiments envers quelqu'un, il avait souffert. Là en l'occurrence, de l'ignorance de Lydia. Une femme! Et pas un homme, qui, en plus d'être un putain de loup garou, était un handicapé des émotions humaines. Derek ne semblait même pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors des sentiments pour lui? Un pauvre humain fragile, et atteint d'hyperactivité. Impensable. Et pourtant une petite lueur d'espoir ne cessait de le faire rêver. Lui soufflant qu'il avait peut-être une chance d'amadouer un loup à l'esprit solitaire. Quand Stiles l'avait vu en loup, il n'avait pas éprouvé un sentiment de peur, mais plutôt une sorte de fascination. Il se souvenait encore de chaque détail de cette nuit là. Certes au début, il avait eu la trouille, mais pas parce ce qu'il était face à un potentiel danger, mais parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce danger. À l'instant même où ses yeux avaient le loup dans son entièreté, Stiles avait compris qu'il ne risquait rien, le loup avait du avoir le même ressentit, car ils s'étaient ensuite rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Mais au moment où l'adolescent avait remarqué la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans les yeux rouges de la bête. Il avait eu peur, normal, c'était un loup garou. Et depuis sa plus tendre enfance sa mère lui avait répétée de ne jamais se fier aux êtres surnaturels. Alors oui, pendant un moment il avait eu peur face au loup, pas de la bête en elle même, mais du fait que ça mère lui avait peut-être mentit. Car à aucun instant Stiles n'avait craint pour sa vie face à Derek. Bon il n'était certes pas rassuré, mais il était sûr et certain que le brun ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Et au final, ce n'était pas lui qui avait reculé, mais bien Derek.

L'hyperactif, plongé dans ces pensées ne remarqua pas la personne qui le surveillait depuis sa fenêtre.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Stiles se réveilla. Il s'assis et constata qu'il était toujours habillé. Il allait se lever pour se mettre en pyjama - c'est quand même bien plus confortable -, au moment ou il remarqua quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, dans sa chambre. Il retient un hurlement de terreur, et recula d'un bon.

- Putain de merde! souffla-t-il. Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!

Il le regarda plus attentivement, c'est yeux essayent de s'habituer à la pénombre. Certes il y avait deux yeux rouge qui le fixaient, mais ce n'était pas ceux d'un humain.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es sous ta forme le loup?! s'écria-t-il, avant de baisser le ton - son père dormait à côté-. Hé je te parle.

Derek était assis près de sa tête et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. N'obtenant aucunes réactions de la part du loup, Stiles décida de l'ignorer, et se dirigea vers sa commode - dans l'espoir de trouver des vêtements propres. Un fois en pyjama il se retourna vers l'animal, et remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, continuant de le fixer.

- Derek, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur, là. Depuis quand on entre chez les gens au beau milieu de nuit pour les espionner durant leur sommeil?

Stiles se rallongea, le loup étant toujours aussi immobile. Décidément, il ne comprenait absolument pas le comportement de l'alpha. Le brun n'avait pas arrêté de l'envoyer sur les roses depuis leur première rencontre, alors pour quoi est-ce qu'il venait chez lui la nuit? Pour le regarder dormir? Quel était l'interêt sérieusement?

L'hyperactif se sentit peu à peu sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Le loup le regarda toujours poser sur lui, continuant de le surveiller jusqu'au matin.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais celui est un peu plus long (certes de pas grand chose mais c'est un début XD).<strong>

**À la semaine prochaine ! ^^**


	6. Intru

Bonjour à tous et à toutes =D Bientôt les vacances!

**Voilà le chapitre 6 (assez court), que j'ai eu la flemme de corriger et de faire corriger par ma beta, donc pardonner-moi d'avance pour les fautes.**

**Quelques informations, je n'ai pas écris de la semaine - les révisions vous vous souvenez? - donc il ne me reste que deux chapitres d'avance. Mais pour me faire pardonner, si j'ai du retard pendant les vacances, sachez que le chapitre 8 que je posterai exceptionnellement le jeudi 25 décembre et non pas le samedi 27, est très long (6 pages soit 3000 mots), ça sera le seul chapitre de cette longueur car j'en ai chier pour l'écrire. C'est votre cadeau de Noël ^^. Mais je le redit c'est EXCEPTIONNELLE (oui j'aime ce mot XD).**

**Je remercie encore et toujours ceux qui m'écrivent, qui me laisse des reviews : je vous aime !**

**Aller bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée depuis les explications. Et depuis une semaine un intrus s'incrustait dans la chambre de Stiles tous les soirs. La première fois que c'était arrivé, l'adolescent s'attendait à le retrouver le lendemain matin à la même place, puisque Derek semblait empaillé, tellement il ne bougeait pas. Seule la respiration et le regard que le loup lui lançait, permettait de le qualifier de vivant. Mais quand Stiles émergeait il était seul, le loup été parti durant son sommeil.<p>

Mais le pire de tout, était que ce canidé mal léché ne se souvenait de rien ! Après le lycée, Stiles allais au loft avec Scott, Isaac Lydia (quelques fois) et Liam, et Derek ne semblait se souvenir rien. Pour mettre les choses au claire, l'hyperactif avait demandé au brun – après s'être fait rembarré une bonne dizaine de fois – ce qu'il faisait la nuit. Ce dernier lui avait tout simplement dit que ça ne le concernait pas, et – sous l'assaut de question - avait fini par lui révélé qu'il dormait, comme tout le monde. Stiles avait donc deux conclusions : un, Derek se foutait éperdument de sa gueule ; deux, il n'avait aucuns souvenirs du fait qu'il venait lui rendre visite toutes les jeune homme avait cogité longtemps sur cette question, mais n'avait toujours pas la réponse. En attendant, il avait un loup de compagnie – de garde ? – à domicile. Plutôt cool, non ?

* * *

><p>- ! Quand vous voudrez bien nous honorer de votre présence, non pas physique mais mentale, dite-le nous. s'impatienta Harris.<p>

L'hyperactif sursauta, et failli tomber de son tabouret. Il était si profondément dans ses pensées qui lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il faisait, ou ne faisait pas l'occurrence.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Votre bureau et vous, dehors !

Stiles allait répliquer mais se résigna. Il prit son bureau et sorti de la classe sous les rires des autres élèves, sauf Scott qui le regarda avec inquiétude.

Comment arrivait-il a réfléchir au point qu'il ne savait même plus par où il avait commencé? L'hyperactivité est une partie de réponse, mais ne résout pas tout. Loin de là. C'est juste qu'il était un ado remplit d'hormone, qui ne pensait qu'à manger, dormir, avoir une copine et sortir avec ses amis. Bon maintenant, à cela s'ajoutait les sorties nocturnes avec des loups garous, et des recherches sur des êtres surnaturels. Et avec tout ça, les gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à ce concentrer quand il devait vivre une vie normale?

Il était avachi sur sa table, quand il remarqua Liam traverser le couloir d'une démarche rapide.

- Liam! L'appela Stiles.

Le plus jeune se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appeler. Au moment où il le vit, son visage crispé se décontracta un peu. Stiles quitta sa table et le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe louveteau? Tu as la mort à tes trousses? plaisanta Stiles

- Non pas moi. dit Liam

- Comment ça, pas toi?

- Bah en faite personne.

- Nan mais tu es sérieux là? Tu me fais stresser pour rien.

- Non, quand j'ai dis personne, je voulais faire référence à personne de la meute.

- C'est quoi le problème alors? Demanda Stiles en perdant petit à petit le peu de patience qui lui restait.

- Bah j'ai nouvelles.

- Commence par la bonne. Murmura l'hyperactif, presser d'en finir.

-C'est deux mauvaises.

Liam ignora le regarda blasé de Stiles et continua.

- La première : Derek a sentit un omega dans la ville. répondit le beta. La deuxième c'est qu'il l'a poursuivit, mais a perdu sa trace. Et je cherchais Scott pour le prévenir, car il ne répond pas à son téléphone. Il est en cours?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par ça dès le début! Et oui, Scott est en cours de chimie, petit futé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, alors?

- Oh... Ça? C'est sans importance. lui répondit Stiles.

Au moment où Liam allais ajouter quelque chose, la cloche sonna. Ils virèrent Scott sortir en trompe de la salle et les rejoindre. Pratique d'avoir une audition surhumaine pour écouter aux portes.

- Liam c'est vrai?! Où est Derek en ce moment?

- Surement rentré au loft.

- Ok, j'y vais. Toi tu restes ici avec Stiles. Ordonna l'alpha.

- Quoi?! S'étrangla son ami pendant que le beta hocha la tête.

- Tu m'as bien entendu Stiles. Si il y a bien un omega qui se promène dans la ville et qu'il sens le peu d'aura que tu dégages. Il va surement vouloir te tuer pour avoir plus de puissance, et donc survivre même sans meute.

- Allo, la Terre appel la planète Lycan. Dit Stiles avec son sarcasme habituel, en agitant les bras devant les yeux de son ami. Réveille toi Scott, ça fait des années que je fais ça! Je vais surement pas me cacher bien gentiment pendant que papa Derek et maman Scott vont risquer leur peaux, sous je ne sais quel prétexte stupide.

- Attend comment tu nous as appelés? S'indigna l'alpha.

- Quoi? Me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu te conduisais comme une mère poule depuis que je vous ai expliquez que j'attire tous les dangereux psychopathes surnaturels.

Scott le regarda, il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite. Mais toujours aucuns sons ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

- Eh quand tu auras fini de faire la carpe on pourrait peut-être y aller, non? Et je t'interdit d'essayer me faire changer d'avis, c'est clair? Tu sais à quel point je suis têtu.

- Très bien! C'est bon tu as gagné. Abdiqua Scott.

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent malicieusement, et suivi son ami qui se dirigeait vers le parking. Mais aucuns des deux semblaient se souvenir d'un détail.

Et moi, je fais quoi? Demanda Liam.

Quelques minutes plus tard il reçut un message de la part de Scott : «Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire prévient Isaac, et dit lui de nous rejoindre au loft.»

* * *

><p><strong>À la semaine prochaine tout le monde =D<strong>


	7. Les ennuis commences

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Et je suis épuisée.**

**Bref, maintenant le voici et je vous laisse lire (je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie), on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

><p><em>Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que j'étais maladroit ? Bah cette vérité vient encore d'être confirmée, même si cette fois c'est la palme niveau bizarrerie et dangerosité. Je me demande depuis un certain temps déjà si je suis maudit par une quelconque divinité ou si j'ai tout simplement la poisse<em>. Voici ce que pensa Stiles dans les bois au beau milieu de la nuit, seul, avec un très vilain loup garou, d'une mocheté incroyable soit dite en passant, en face de lui.

Mais pour comprendre comment l'adolescent a réussi à se retrouver dans cette galère il faut revenir un peu en arrière.

Après le départ du lycée - et esquivé les professeurs – Scott et Stiles arrivèrent au loft. Endroit supposé où ils pensaient trouver Derek, bien sûr ce fut le cas. À peine entré dans la grande salle, les deux adolescents comprirent l'état avancé d'énervement du brun. Ce dernier tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce, entouré des coussins éparpillés un peu partout.

- Ouah, tu t'ai fais une bataille de polochons tout seul ? rigola Stiles

- Écrase. grogna le brun. Scott tu étais où ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler !

-Euh… Tu sais Derek j'ai une vie aussi, notamment un rôle qu'on appelle lycéen.

Derek ignora royalement son explication. Un oméga été arrivé en ville, un oméga très puissant qui avait réussi à le semer. Le brun aurait pu laisser les lycéens tranquilles s'il n'avait pas senti la férocité du métamorphe. Un loup avec autant de agressivité n'était pas un danger seulement pour la meute, mais pour toute la population. Et à force de rencontrer des problèmes liés au surnaturel, la meute se méfiait de tous les « nouveaux » qui arrivaient en ville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Scott.

- Je l'ai senti arrivé, il dégage vraiment quelque chose de mauvais. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il l'a fait exprès pour nous défier.

- Un défi ? Sérieusement vous faites comment les vrais loups qui défendent leur territoire ? Plaisanta Stiles.

- C'est très sérieux ! Rugi l'Alpha. Il arrive à se dissimuler de nous volontairement, c'est presque impossible à faire. Il faut être extrêmement doué.

- Tu ne surestime pas ton flaire d'acier Bad Wolf ?

À peine Stiles prononça ces mots, que Derek l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua férocement sur la poutre la plus proche.

- Toi ! Je te conseil de la fermer ou je t'arrache la tête. Le menaça Derek.

L'hyperactif ne répondit rien, trop occupé à détailler les yeux vermillon qui étaient apparu. Derek le lâcha précipitamment, il savait que ces yeux venaient de devenir ceux de son loup sans qu'il n'arrive à les contrôlés. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, tout comme le fait qu'il voulait étriper le garçon face à lui à chaque instant. Cet adolescent à la langue bien pendu occupait ses pensées sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Scott s'approcha prudemment d'eux, et vérifia que son ami n'avait rien.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être plaqué contre des murs, des portes, des poutres… J'aime tellement ça c'est vrai, merci Derek. Ironisa Stiles en regardant le brun.

Seulement un grognement lui répondit. Après cette scène de ménage, ils se concentrèrent enfin sur le problème actuel.

Derek organisa les recherches, il avait décidé quelles commenceraient cette nuit, et avait interdit à tous les humains d'y participé, pour faire simples Lydia (mais elle ne voulait même pas m'être un pied dans la forêt) et plus précisément Stiles. Cette annonce venait d'être faite quand Isaac et Liam arrivèrent dans le loft, mais ils se stoppèrent bien vite.

- Attend un peu ! Comment ça pas les humains ?! Cria Stiles.

- J'ai dit non, c'est trop dangereux, et tu ne feras que nous ralentir. Lui répondit l'Alpha.

- Je fais ce que je veux que je sache. C'est très aimable à toi de t'inquiéter pour ma misérable vie humaine, mais gardes tes remarques pour toi. Je ne laisserais pas mes amis gambader joyeusement dans les bois en pleine nuit, alors qu'un loup garou, avec un sérieux problème de contrôle de soi, rode dans la ville !

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe –encore – entre ces deux-là ? Interrompra Isaac.

- Ils sont en désaccord, pour ne pas changer. Soupira Scott.

Le petit groupe de trois attendait patiemment que le match se déroulant face à eux se finisse, le tout en comptant les points. Chacun leur tour les garçons avaient essayés d'arrêter les joutes verbales, sans succès.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger. Si tu veux tant que ça mourir, je peux m'en charger moi-même.

- Arrête avec tes menaces, ça ne fonctionne pas. _Pas vraiment. _Pensa intérieurement Stiles

- Tu es encore plus borné que ma sœur.

- Je serai prudent, promis papa Derek. J'ai l'habitude d'être la proie sans défense avec des os fragiles et la force d'un puceron.

Un grondement sourd sorti de la gorge et lui fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le surnom. De même que ses yeux qui avaient de nouveau virés au rouge. Il détestait qu'on lui résiste, et surtout qu'on le contredise. Et Stiles l'énervait comme encore jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant, il était mille fois plus chiant qu'un raton laveur enragé. Il soupira et se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

- On patrouille ce soir. Annonça-t-il.

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit, et il jeta un oeil mauvais à Stiles, qui lui lança un sourire innocent, les yeux pétillants.

* * *

><p>La soirée était déjà bien entamée, quand Stiles sortit de chez lui. Il était censé retrouver la meute devant le manoir Hale à 23h. Heureusement son père travaillait de nuit aujourd'hui, il n'avait donc pas à inventer une histoire, ni de s'éclipser doucement et discrètement de la maison.<p>

Quand il arriva à la lisière de la forêt il stoppa la voiture un instant, et se demanda si finalement c'était une bonne idée de ce retrouver dans les bois. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un RRH, et que l'oméga n'était pas le seul problème. Il existait surement bien d'autre dangers qu'il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer. Alors qu'il allait redémarrer, un violent coup dans la portière coté passager ébranla toute la voiture. Stiles fut projeté pour la vitre, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de comprendre la situation.

- C'est quoi ça?! Aïe... Se plaignit Stiles en portant sa main à son arcade sourcilière.

Quand il regarda sa main, ces soupçons se confirmèrent, il s'était ouvert l'arcade et il pissait le sang. Ou comment exister la bête sauvage, qui voulait surement le tuer, se trouvant dehors? On ne se jette par contre les voiture volontairement, non? À moins d'être un psychopathe complètement fêlé. Mais Stiles arrêta de tergiverser et sorti précipitamment de sa Jeep, sous le coup il ne savait pas si la carrosserie de la voiture était préférable comme cercueil, à une fuite à travers la forêt. Tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit plus rapide que son ravisseur.

Stiles recula et regarda frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, essayant de percevoir le moindre mouvement suspect. Une brindille craqua juste derrière lui, le faisant se retourner brusquement. Stiles l'aperçut enfin, un homme imposant était figé, le fixant avec un regard affamé bleu électrique, des yeux de loup garou. Il examinait clairement l'adolescent, mais ne sembla pas surpris. Du moins de ce que pouvais distinguer Stiles, l'homme était à contre jour, les phares de la Jeep derrière lui le rendant encore plus menaçant. Malgré cette situation une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Stiles :

_Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré? Derek va me tuer..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fini ! Vous avez aimés? Avouez c'est horrible de s'arrêter ici. XD<strong>

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ^^. Je n'ai pas avancée dans les chapitres, j'ai terminer le 8 comme vous le savez. Mais je n'ai même pas encore commencer une ligne du 9... J'espère ne pas avoir de retard mais je promet rien, surtout j'ai encore 3 partiels après les vacances *se met une balle dans la tête*.**

**Allez à la semaine prochaine ! =D**


	8. Blessures

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

**1, 2, 3 et 4 : je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année ! XD (je chante bien hein?)**

**Bref après cette petite intro en chanson et en bonne humeur, voici le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si j'en chier à le finir et à l'écrire, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle : je l'adore ! ^^**

**Bon je vais vous souhaitez une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

**Ps : des moments assez gores, de mon point de vue, sont présents dans ce chapitre. Je préfère prévenir =)**

**ps 2 : désolée de poster si tard _**

* * *

><p>Quand les gens qui on côtoyer la mort vous dites qu'ils ont vu leur vie défiler devant leur yeux, ou encore qu'ils avaient ressentit comme un mauvais pressentiment avant que le malheur n'arrive. En ce moment même Stiles l'expérimentait, et il pouvait déjà affirmer que la première histoire était une grosse connerie. On ne voit pas sa vie défiler devant ces yeux. Heureusement imaginé une personne qui a eu une vie merdique, devoir se la retaper avant de crever, c'est vraiment ignoble. Bon la mort en elle même est horrible, il ne faut pas se leurrer, mais qu'elle soit au moins rapide c'est trop demander? Tout ce qu'on voit c'est le malheur qui nous tombes dessus, quelle sublime dernière image que l'on voit de son vivant...<p>

Mais par contre Stiles pouvait dire sans aucun doute que la deuxième histoire était vraie, dès qu'il s'était levé, l'hyperactif avait sentit que cette journée ce finirait mal. Il aimerait se tromper parfois, dommage pour lui.

Cependant, il devait bien s'avouer que son instinct de survie marchait plutôt bien, et lui avait permit se «s'enfuir loin» du loup garou. Loup qui venait d'ailleurs d'exploser la portière de sa Jeep - Stiles pestait déjà contre cette créature qui ne sait pas contrôler sa force. Si l'oméga voulait tant que ça le manger, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui demander gentiment sans abimer sa voiture qui n'avait rien demandée? Bon cette situation aurait été encore plus flippante, mais il commençait sérieusement à péter un boulon là. Il se passait bien trop de chose autour de lui ainsi que dans sa tête, il avait besoin de faire le vide. Et la ville de Beacon Hills ne lui facilitait pas trop la tâche.

Revenons au moment présent, qui peu se résumer en une phrase : Stiles sprint pour sa vie. Très minimaliste, mais très réaliste. À l'instant même où l'adolescent avait croisé le regard de l'oméga, une seule idée avait traversé son esprit : court !

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait - après une réflexion stupide du style : "oui, c'est pour quoi?", le grognement du loup lui avait fait vite tourner les talons. Bizarrement les grognements de Derek lui semblèrent tout de suite mille fois plus amicaux.

Les branches lui éraflaient le visage et les racines le fessait tomber violemment sur les genoux. Il courrait tellement vite qu'il commençait à ne même plus sentir ses jambes, ou au contraire elles est trop douloureuses, et perdait peu à peu de la vitesse. Derrière lui, Stiles entendait les pas rapides du loup garou, mais celui-ci ne courrait pas à son maximum . Il semblait plus jouer à le courser qu'à vouloir tout de suite le tuer, un peu comme un chat qui fait mumuse avec une souris avant de l'achever. Stiles savait qu'il n'allais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, et décida que décidément il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui - il ne voulait pas donner raison à Derek comme quoi aller dans les bois avec eux était trop dangereux. Il cria désespérément à l'aide, sans succès.

Puis Stiles se rappela qu'il pouvait toujours utiliser son téléphone, il savait exactement sa position en ce moment. Mais quand il porta sa main à sa poche de jean, il se stoppa et son coeur s'arrêta durant un instant : son téléphone n'était pas là, mais dans la voiture! Il était sortit si précipitamment de la voiture qu'il en avait oublié son téléphone. Stiles reparti au pas de course vers la droite, si le loup était juste derrière lui il n'avait qu'à refaire la course en sens inverse, en s'espérant qu'il tienne jusqu'à là ou que l'oméga décide encore de ne pas le croquer.

Quand enfin il aperçut les phares de sa Jeep illuminer les bois alentour, il compris ce que ressentaient les marins quand ils voient enfin le phare sur la côte. Son salut se trouvait à quelques mètre, lorsque qu'un poids le plaqua durement au sol. Apparemment l'oméga avait compris son manège et avait finalement décidé de le croquer. Stiles poussa un hurlement au moment où le métamorphe planta ces griffes dans son dos.

- C'est vilain ça. Fredonna l'oméga. Tu ne joue pas le jeu.

Stiles ne répondit pas, la peur lui nouant les tripes, il sentant l'haleine chaude et fétide dans son cou. Les dents du loup était trop proche et trop nombreuses. La créature sortit ses griffes de la chair de l'adolescent, les porta à sa bouche et les lécha.

- Mnh tu as vraiment un bien meilleurs goût qu'elle... Murmura-t-il.

- Elle? Chuchota Stiles

L'oméga se mit à ricaner et raffermit sa prise sur Stiles, et s'approcha lentement de son oreille.

- Oui. Elle, ta mère, était d'une volupté incroyable, son sang et sa chair était doux et tendre. Elle m'a donner une très grande force, ce qui m'a permit de survivre même sans meute. Je me souvient encore de ses supplications et des ses hurlement terrifiés. Ha ha ha c'était magnifique! Rigola-t-il. Mais toi, toi tu es encore plus puissant et surement mille fois plus délicieux, j'ai attendu toutes ces années pour ça d'ailleurs.

Stiles sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui, tous ces sens s'éteignirent. Il entait encore les rires psychotiques du loup au fond de son esprit mais ne s'en souciait même plus. Cette immonde créature avait tuer sa mère?! Il l'avait tuer pour son pouvoir?! Rien avoir avec un chauffard l'alcoolique? Stiles vit rouge et se débattit violemment, surprenant le loup il réussit à lui jeter de la terre en pleine figure et se dégager. L'adolescent ne se retourna même pas et courut désespérément vers sa voiture, essayant de voir où il allait à travers les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Il réussit enfin à mettre la main sur son téléphone et appela le premier numéro qui se présenta : Derek. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il celui-ci décroche.

- Près de l'entrée du parc naturel, côté sud! Cria Stiles avant d'être tirer en arrière et projeter par terre.

- Espèce de sale vermine, tu es comme ta mère! Vociféra le loup garou en écrasant le téléphone de son pied.

- Que veux c'est de famille. Cracha l'humain.

Stiles voulu se relever mais sa jambe droite lâcha sous son poids, il se l'était probablement fouler durant sa course et ses nombreuses chutes. Il s'écrasa de nouveau au sol, des cailloux s'enfonçant dans ces plaies et coupures. Le sociopathe de loup le fixait intensément, trop intensément et pas dans le bon sens. L'adolescent se traina le plus loin possible de lui, il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le loup. En espérant que la meute ne tarderait pas. Il commençait même à prier.

L'oméga commença alors à s'avancer, ces iris étaient jaune et Stiles compris que s'en était fini de jouer, il allait le tuer. Le loup se mit en position afin de sauter sur sa proie et s'élança, quand au même moment un rugissement, clairement non humain, se fit entendre. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit un énorme loup noir au yeux rouge courir vers l'oméga - Stiles faillit se mettre à pleurer de bonheur à cet instant, vraiment il n'avait jamais été aussi contant de voir le brun.

Derek s'interposa ente lui et l'autre loup garou et se mit à grogné avec force. Même si ces menaces vocales n'étaient pas dirigé contre lui, Stiles frémissait de peur, c'était tout simplement terrifiant. Quand il reprit un peu contenance, Stiles remarqua tout de suite que Derek était en position de dominance. Il était plus impressionnant, dégageait plus de puissance, mais surtout sous sa forme de loup il était d'une prestance extraordinaire.

Les deux adversaires se jugeait du regard, le sociopathe fixait tantôt le loup noir, tantôt Stiles. Les deux métamorphe se mirèrent à se tourner autour, et c'était de loin ce que l'adolescent avait vu de plus effrayant. Puis sans préavis Derek se jeta de toute sa force sur l'oméga.

La violence du combat qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Stiles était d'un brutalité extrême, il attendait les corps s'entrechoqués et les os se brisés de là où il était. Mais il n'arrivait à détacher ses yeux de Derek, ce dernier était tout bonnement impressionnant. C'était clairement lui qui menait le combat, on ne pouvait pas autant en dire de l'oméga dont le visage était défigurer par les coups reçu et la peur. Un hurlement plus fort que les autres fit sursauter Stiles, le loup noir était accroché à l'épaule de l'oméga, sa mâchoire se referma plus furieusement et la clavicule cassa dans un bruit absolument horrible, à tel point que Stiles blêmit. Un floue de sang jailli et l'oméga tomba au sol, Derek en profita et s'attaqua au visage sans aucune pitié. L'oméga donna un coup brusque dans les côtes du loup noire qui lâcha prise sous le choc. Le sociopathe pris s'est jambes à son cou et s'enfonça dans les bois. Derek commença à le poursuivre, quand Stiles l'appela.

- Derek! Cria l'humain. Derek! S'il te plaît revient!

Le grand le loup noir se stoppa net et se retourna vers le jeune homme, avant de regarder l'endroit où l'oméga avait fuit.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'aide là...

Derek décida finalement d'abandonner l'idée de le poursuivre et s'approcha doucement de Stiles. Le loup approcha sa truffe du visage couvert de sang, de sueur et de saletés où les sillons des larmes étaient encore présents sur les joues. Stiles approcha sa main de la tête du loup et le caressa derrière les oreilles. Le loup lécha alors la figure du jeune homme toujours assis par terre, le nettoyant et le réconfortant. Le mouvements de Stiles sur le tête du loup s'arrêtèrent.

_Je rêve ou Derek vient de me lécher la figure?_ Pensa Stiles, encore sous le choc des événements.

Le loup s'assis et regarda l'humain face à lui, scrutant l'expression du jeune homme qui devenait peu à peu plus sombre. Et finalement des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux.

- Putain... Gémi Stiles.

Ces nerfs venaient de lâcher, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la mort de sa mère, la course poursuite et enfin les léchouilles de Derek - ou de son loup - était trop lourd à supporter. Tout son corps le tiraillait, et il ne trouvait pas la force de se lever. Le loup pencha alors sa tête en arrière et hurla, il hurla à la lune. Stiles le regarda avec des yeux émerveillés, il avait déjà entendu ce son dans des documentaires animaliers, mais rien de comparable avec la réalité, ce hurlement avait résonner en lui avec une force inouïe.

L'humain et le loup restèrent assis à se fixer, quand du bruits attira leur attention, leur fessant tourner la tête en même temps.

- Stiles!

- Je suis ici!

Scott émergea d'entre les troncs et se précipita sur son ami. Il était suivi de tout le reste de la meute.

- Bon dieu tu nous as foutu une de ces trouille! Tu vas bien?! Rien de casser?

- Je survivrai je pense, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour me lever. Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.

- Pas de problème je vais te soutenir pour marcher. Lui répondit Scott en souriant, soulager de constater que son meilleur ami était toujours vivant. Derek, merci.

Il ne reçu aucun signe de la part de ce dernier, le loup regardait toujours Stiles. Les oreilles un peu plaquées arrière montrait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait toujours vis-à-vis de l'humain.

- Je crois qu'il est blesser. Dit Stiles. Il m'a protégé.

- Sérieux? Derek ça va? Demanda Isaac.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit. Derek encore sous sa forme de loup, se leva avec difficulté. Un enfoncement au niveau des côtes était visible à vu d'oeil.

- Je crois qu'on doit amener notre toutou chez le vétérinaire. Plaisanta Stiles.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Soupira Scott.

- Comma ça?

* * *

><p>Quand Stiles avait dit d'amener Derek chez vétérinaire, s'était pour rigoler, mais apparemment Scott l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Car il se trouvait maintenant devant la clinique de Beacon Hills. Stiles connaissait le propriétaire, il avait un chien quand il était petit et était venu le déposer ici plusieurs fois avec ses parents. Le patron s'appel Deaton, il l'avait revue lorsqu'il était venu chercher Scott - il avait aussi rencontré Derek par la même occasion. Ils entrèrent Scott ouvrait la marche, et Derek toujours sous sa forme canine le suivait.<p>

- Scott comment tu compte expliquer à un vétérinaire qu'un a un loup blessé avec nous? Chuchota Stiles.

- Pas la peine de chuchoté Stiles, tu es déjà entré et je peux t'entendre tu sais? Lui répondit Deaton en sortant de la salle d'examen.

L'hyperactif se tut et avala sa salive.

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda le vétérinaire en se tournant vers Scott.

- L'oméga s'en es pris à Stiles, et Derek l'a sauvé.

- D'accord, bon je vais t'examiner. Tu peux te transformer? Interrogea Deaton en regardant le loup noir.

Un vague hochement de tête de la part du brun lui fit savoir que oui. Peu après des craquements commencèrent alors à se faire entendre : Derek se retransformait en humain. Et la mutation était plus gracieuse que ce que à quoi Stiles s'attendait, malgré les bruit d'os qui changeaient de forme, la métamorphose était fluide et non pas dégueulasse.

Enfin, un Derek complètement nu apparut, bien que cette nudité soudaine ne semblait gêner aucun loup garou présent ou vétérinaire bizarre, elle gêna grandement Stiles - il ne savait pas pour quoi lui même. C'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à le voir directement habillé, mais il devait l'avouer : Derek était vraiment très bien foutu, vraiment très très bien...

Stiles secoua la tête et détourna le regard, ce brusque mouvement attira sur lui tous les yeux. Derek se releva difficilement et grimaça, un énorme bleu violacé s'étendait sur tout le torse.

- Je vais désinfecter les plaies ouvertes, mais tu commences déjà à guérir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil elles soit presque toutes soignées.

- Oui. Souffla le brun, ces côtes le lançaient horriblement.

Il eu un silence, durant lequel Deaton pansa les différentes blessures et coupures. Quand il eu fini, Derek se leva de la table sur laquelle il s'était assis pendant les soins. Et enfila les vêtements que Scott avait pu trouver à l'arrière de la clinique.

- À ton tour Stiles. Annonça le vétérinaire.

- Quoi?

- Tu es toi aussi blessé je me trompe? Mais toi tu ne guérira pas en une nuit. Aller déshabille-toi.

Stiles allait protester, mais ses blessures lui fessaient un mal de chien. Lui poussa un soupire, et retira son t-shirt en grimaçant.

- Ouah il t'a pas louper... Constata Isaac.

- Ouais. Approuva Liam.

Du sang avait couler dans tout son dos, due aux griffes de l'oméga. De multiple écorchures, coupures était présentes sur ses bras ou encore son visage, ses genoux étaient aussi piteux état. Sa cheville avait doublé de volume et prenait une inquiétante couleur violette. Pendant que Deaton le soignait, Isaac et Liam était parti, il y avait cours demain et il était déjà presque 2h du matin.

Scott restait silencieux et tirait une tête de dix pieds de long, Stiles pouvait voir à vue d'oeil qu'il culpabilisait. Derek restait en retrait , mais ne lâchait pas l'humain du regard, mais Stiles ne détourna pas le regard cette fois - après tout Derek portait de nouveau quelque chose sur le dos. L'hyperactif en profita pour remarquer des détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à là. Par exemple, ces cheveux était en bataille, conséquence du combat, lui donnait encore un air plus féroce que d'habitude, mais il n'était plus effrayant aux yeux de l'adolescent. Au contraire.

- J'ai fini. Déclara Deaton.

- Merci. Lui répondit Stiles.

- Je te conseil malgré tout de rester chez toi demain. Pour te reposer. Et pour ta cheville, n'oubli pas de mettre cette crème et de la bander, et bien évidemment aucuns mouvements brusque, et pas de course.

- Ça veux dire pas de crosse, hein?

- Exacte.

L'hyperactif acquiesça et se dirigea en boitillant vers les deux autres garçons qui attendaient.

Scott conduisit la Jeep et ramena Stiles chez lui. Derek était parti de son côté à la sortie de la clinique. Les mouvements de la voiture commençait à bercer l'adolescent, quand il arriva enfin devant chez lui. Il sortit prudemment et Scott le rejoignit.

- Ça va aller? Lui demanda son ami.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste dormir mec. Rigola Stiles.

- Ok, je te laisse alors. Je passerai comme même demain pour si tout va bien.

- À demain maman Scott.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et disparut au coin de la rue. Stiles entra enfin dans la chaleur de sa maison, son père travaillait encore et ne devait revenir avant quelques heures. Il monta directement à l'étage et décida de prendre une douche, enfin il essaya car les bandages le gênaient et la douche ressembla finalement plus à une toilette de chat.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, avant d'amèrement regretter son geste : ses blessures. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de se relever et d'entrouvrir un peu sa fenêtre. Il se recoucha, plus doucement cette fois, et éteignit la lumière.

Il se réveilla 2 heures plus tard, un bruit l'avait sortit de son sommeil. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se redressa sur son lit.

- J'étais sûr que tu viendrais ce soir aussi, même blesser. Aller vient. Dit Stiles en faisant de la place à côté de lui.

Le loup noir sauta sur le lit, et s'allongea aux côtés de l'adolescent, posant sa tête sur son torse. Stiles le regarda et lui sourit tout en le caressant.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure. Enfin, je te dis ça à toi, mais je devrait recommencer la prochaine fois que je verrai Derek... Pourquoi ton abruti d'hôte ne se souvient pas que son loup - et lui par extension - vient me voir tout les soirs, hein?

Le loup aboya faiblement en réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est ici que s'arrête ce chapitre 8, alors quand pensez vous?<strong>

**Je n'ai pas fini de le corriger, désolée! Mais promit je vais le faire.**

**Bon maintenant passons aux choses qui fâchent, je n'ai pas fini le chapitre 9. Je l'ai commencé mais j'ai même pas fais une page... Je vais essayer de le finir pour samedi prochain mais je ne promet rien. Car comment vous le savez j'ai d'autre partiels à la rentrée (aidez moi).**

**D'ailleurs pour répondre à ta question IantoIsAlive, je suis en fac de géographie ^^. Et il me reste 3 partiels... *Courage je vais y arriver.***

**Encore une fois je tiens à remercier très sincèrement tous ce qui me suivent, qui m'ont mit dans leurs favoris, ceux qui m'écrivent que ce soit par reviews ou MP. MERCI! (remarquer comme je serai bonne si je devais recevoir un prix, je n'aurais car rajouter : je remercie mon manager et tous ceux qui mon soutenue, ainsi que ma maison de production. XD).**

**Enfin bref, encore de bonne fête à tous et à l'année prochaine ;-)**


	9. Aveux

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passés? ^^**

**Bonne année! Alors voici le chapitre 9, vous avez eu de la chance je viens à l'instant de le finir XD Bref je remercie ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews, un mp, qui m'ont mit dans leurs favoris. MERCI =)**

**Bon je vous laisse lire, je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la rencontre avec l'oméga dans les bois. Stiles s'était remit de ses blessures, bien qu'il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour un courir un marathon. Cette course dans la forêt représentait pour lui ce qu'il courrait en un mois, c'est pour dire. Scott le surveillait, l'adolescent rigolait intérieurement car son ami se pensait discret, ce qui était en réalité loin d'être le cas. Mais il se laissait faire, si cela pouvait le rassurer. Mais un autre problème trottait dans la tête de Stiles en plus de l'oméga, et bizarrement celui-ci le préoccupait plus que l'oméga - c'était surement son ordre des priorités défaillant qui faisait cela - et ce problème n'était d'autre que Derek. Encore. Il se trouvait à regarder le brun discrètement quand ils se voyaient, à penser à lui ou à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il faisait, et ce comportement commençait vraiment à l'effrayer lui-même.<p>

Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin? Au fond de lui sa petite voix intérieur lui répétait un simple mot, mais il se refusait à l'admettre. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, hein?

Il alluma son ordinateur et mit sa musique à fond, son père était parti manger avec Parrish, un lieutenant de son poste vraiment très sympathique qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer un fois. Il attendait donc son visiteur du soir, et il avait une surprise pour lui. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres en pensant à son petit loup. Il se mit à fredonner la musique qui passait, et se mis à danser doucement après s'être lever. Oui, en ce moment il était heureux : son père n'était pas là pour le voir, Scott ne le surveillait pas car lui avait son repas hebdomadaire avec sa mère, le psychopathe qui avait voulu le tuer n'avait plus dans les parages et Derek allait arriver incessamment sous peu. Il était tellement plongé dans la musique qu'il se senti même pas le courant d'air frai traverser la chambre.

- AH! Cria Stiles en sursautant, quelque chose venait de lui pincer doucement la cuisse.

Quand il se retourna, il remarque que le loup noir était arrivé.

- Mon dieu tu m'as fait peur! Rigola l'adolescent après avoir retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus lent. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. Dit Stiles en sortant un os à moelle d'un sac plastique.

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté, son expression voulais clairement dire : tu es sérieux? Mais malgré sa réticence apparente les yeux du canidé se mire à briller, et semblait vivement intéresser par cet os à la bonne odeur. Surement l'instinct animal.

- J'étais sûr que tu ne dirais pas non à ça. Sourit Stiles en lui donnant. Mais que ça reste entre nous, hein. Si Derek apprend que je te donne ça il va m'étriper.

À cette pensée le garçon fut parcourt d'un frisson. Il secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit en compagnie du loup qui mâchait toujours joyeusement son os. L'adolescent posa sa tête sur le flan de l'animal et écouta ses battements de coeur réguliers, serein. Stiles regarda le loup et imagina Derek sous sa forme humain et se mis à rougir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...?_

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, surprenant le loup qui se mit automatiquement sur ses gardes. Il entendait les battements erratiques qui ébranlait le coeur de l'humain. Cependant rien d'inhabituel n'était à signaler, les iris rouges se tournèrent vers le garçon, qui se tenait maintenant la tête entre ces mains. Stiles releva la tête quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur sa joue : une truffe.

- Hum? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?

Le loup couina et se frotta contre l'humain.

- Celui qui devrait couiner ici c'est moi, pas toi. Dit Stiles.

Pourquoi ça devait arriver à lui?! Est-il à ce point détesté par le destin au point de mériter ÇA? Derek est grincheux qui veut tout contrôler autour de lui, être un alpha ne devait pas aider son estime de soit. De plus, le brun semblait ne pas le porter dans son coeur. Le déteste-t-il? Probablement, et Stiles (pauvre humain dicté par des sentiments et émotions) n'avait qu'une envie : que Derek soit à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il voulait l'enlacer, l'embrasser, le toucher, ces mains et ces yeux posés sur lui... Absolument tout.

- Je suis amoureux... Murmura Stiles en cachant ses joues brulantes aux yeux du loup qui le fixait toujours.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux : il venait de se l'avouer?! C'est bon le monde pouvait s'écrouler, Stiles, un RRH, venait de dire à haute voix qu'il était amoureux de Derek, un loup garou. Un immense bonheur s'empara de lui, avant de laisser place à horrible effroi. Ce n'était pas réciproque, et pourtant une toute petite microscopique lueur d'espoir n'arrivait pas à quitter son coeur. Après tout Derek se comportait bizarrement en sa présence. Il l'avait protéger au péril de sa vie, et il s'inquiétait même de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Mais si tout cela n'était due cas son aura? Que Derek ne voulait pas le protéger lui, mais le RRH?

Il devait en avoir le coeur nette. Quelle personne était assez proche de Derek pour peut-être savoir ce qu'il pensait et le lui dire à lui. Scott. Ni une, ni deux il se leva et attrapa son téléphone pour l'appeler.

- Oui?

- Salut, c'est Stiles.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tard? Un problème? Questionna son ami au bout du fil.

- Non, tout va bien. Enfin presque, disons que je voudrais de demander quelque chose ou avoir ton avis.

- Je t'écoute.

- Alors... Euh comment dire, c'est pas vraiment facile de parler de ça.

- Stiles arrête de tourner autour du pot.

- Bon ok ça va. Je crois que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Derek.

- Des sentiments. Tu veux dire des sentiments amicaux ou bien... amoureux?

Un grand silence lui répondit, Scott n'en revenait pas. Stiles et Derek. La pilule eu du mal à passer, c'est vrai après tout ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. On pouvait même les comparer à un chat et un chien.

- Ok. Répondit finalement Scott.

- Ok? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, tu es sérieux? J'ai un putain de dilemme devant moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et en plus le principal intéresser ne semble pas me porter en très haute estime. Et toi tu !

- Stiles reprend toi s'il te plaît. Que voulais tu que je réponde à ça?

- Bon tu as peut-être raison. Soupira l'hyperactif.

- Revenons au sujet.

- Bref en fait Derek, sous sa forme humaine ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier pour une raison inconnue, mais ça je pense que tout le monde a pu le remarquer. Par contre son loup n'a pas l'air du même avis.

- Comment ça son loup?

- Depuis un certain temps déjà Derek sous sa forme animal vient dans ma chambre...tous les soirs.

- Attend. L'arrêta Scott. Le loup de Derek vient te rendre visite tous les soirs?! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?!

- Là n'est pas le problème, le truc c'est que Derek ne se souvient pas de ces moments.

- De rien?

- Oui. Pourquoi son loup s'intéresse à moi? À cause de mon aura surement, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Il reste avec moi toute la nuit, surveille les alentours et me protège, tout en me servant d'oreiller.

- Tu te sers de lui comme oreiller peluche? Rigola Scott.

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire? S'énerva Stiles.

- Tu admet quand même que c'est bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas les réponses à tes questions, mais je connais quelqu'un, qui lui peut.

- Qui?

- Deaton.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^<strong>

**Aller à la semaine prochaine... si j'arrive à finir le chapitre 10 sachant que je ne l'ai pas commencer XD.**


	10. HS : Annonce

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Vous vous doutez que si je vous écris aujourd'hui, ce ne n'est pas pour poster un chapitre.

Mais avant toute chose, je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant des événements qui ce passent depuis le 7 janvier. Le massacre de Charlie Hebdo et les deux prise d'otage d'aujourd'hui, 9 janvier, sont des événements tragiques. Nous avons perdus 12 innocents. Et je prie pour la survit des 4 blessés grave.

Je voulais juste dire ceci : Je suis Charlie.

Maintenant passons à ma fic, je suis désolée de vous annoncez que je n'ai même pas commencer le chapitre 10, il se peut que j'arrive à l'écrire d'ici demain, rien n'ai perdu. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps, mais entre les partiels et mes problèmes familiale (mon frère doit se faire opérer demain), j'espère que vous comprendrez. ^^

Aller peut-être à demain.

ps : si j'arrive à faire le chapitre 10, sachez néanmoins qu'il sera surement très court XD


	11. Les emmerdes continues

**Bonjour à toutes à et tous,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard : DÉSOLÉE! Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, donc voici enfin le chapitre 10. En tout cas ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est déjà fini, et le chapitre 12 est déjà commencer.**  
><strong>Et mine de rien on approche assez vite de la fin, bon il reste encore une demi douzaine de chapitre rassurez-vous. ^^<strong>

**Aller je vous retrouves en bas!**

* * *

><p>Dès que Stiles avait raccroché le téléphone, il s'était empresser de partir afin de mettre le conseil de Scott à exécution. Il devait parler au vétérinaire et le plus vite serait le mieux. Quand il arriva devant le bâtiment les lumières étaient encore allumées, à l'intérieur une cliente parlait avec le vétérinaire. Au moment où Deaton se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de lui, il sembla surpris, Stiles le salua d'un signe de tête.<p>

- Désolé de passer à l'improviste. Je dois vous parlez, c'est assez urgent.

- Bien, attend moi à l'arrière. Lui répondit le druide.

Stiles opina, une fois arrivé dans la salle de soin, des aboiements se mit à retentir dans la pièce qui servait de chenil. Intrigué il entra, et une flopée de grognement l'accueilli.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

L'adolescent approcha sa main de la cage la plus proche, le chien se jeta sur la cage avec une violence inouïe pour le mordre. Au même moment une main tira son bras hors de porté.

- Quand un chien grogne on évite de le toucher imprudemment.

L'hyperactif sursauta violemment et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Deaton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prend?

- Je ne sais pas, ils doivent sentir quelque chose. Sortons.

Stiles le suivi jusque dans la salle d'osculation.

- Alors que se passe-t-il? Pour que tu vienne aussi soudainement cela doit être grave.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème. Derek aussi...en quelque sorte. Bafouilla l'hyperactif.

- Je t'écoute.

- Par où commencer...

Commence déjà par me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Derek. C'est bien ce pour quoi tu es venu me parler, je me trompe?

Un grand silence suivi après la phrase de Deaton. Stiles n'arrêtait de jouer avec ses mains et détournait volontairement le regard.

- Je suis amoureux de Derek...

- Oh je vois. Tu n'as pas à être gêné pour ça. Je ne te jugerai pas. Lui répondit le vétérinaire en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- À vrai dire ce n'est que la partie émergée du problème. Est-ce qu'il est possible que le loup - seulement le loup, hein - d'un métamorphe puisse être attiré par quelqu'un pour autre chose que le tuer?

- Bien sûr. Les loups des loups garous sont presque en tout point similaire que ceux que l'on trouvent à l'état sauvage, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont influencer par les sentiments humains. D'ailleurs, ce processus marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Mais pourquoi cette question?

- Depuis déjà quelques semaines, Derek vient sous sa forme animal dans ma chambre la nuit. Il ne fait absolument rien, la plupart du temps il reste assis et m'observe. Il semble faire le guet, il se laisse même caresser sans broncher.

- J'ai compris.

- Compris quoi? Demanda Stiles.

- Son loup est attiré par toi. Il s'est "imprégné" si tu veux.

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que son loup s'est amouraché de moi?

- Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'aurais utilisé, les loups fonctionnent plus l'instinct que les humains. Disons qu'il a vu en toi un compagnon potentiel.

- Mais je suis pas une fille! S'écrira Stiles.

- Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le loup. De plus Derek ne semble pas être du genre très paternel, donc je suppose que son loup ne cherche pas un compagnon à but reproductif, mais plutôt récréatif.

- Pour son «quatre heure», c'est ça?

- La protection dont il fait preuve avec toi démontre son attachement et son intention. Il te veux toi et personne d'autre, les loups sont très fidèle sur ce point.

- Il me fait la court...? Dit l'hyperactif en avalant sa salive de travers.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Chuchota le plus jeune.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, si son loup se montre si entreprenant c'est qu'il a dus sentir que tu n'étais pas totalement contre. C'est bien d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es là en ce moment je me trompe? Sourira Deaton.

- Je... Non mon dieu. Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne contre moi ainsi. Être né avec une cible gravée dans la peau n'était pas suffisant? Il fallait en plus qu'un loup garou veule faire de moi son compagnon? Celui de Derek qui plus est. En plus, il ne se souvient de rien le lendemain. Pourquoi?

- Ça c'est une bonne question. Son côté humain doit ignorer, volontairement ou non, les sentiments qu'éprouve son loup, et créer des sortes de troues de mémoire. Puisse que Derek ne l'écoute pas, son loup ne le laisse pas avoir accès à ses souvenirs.

- Et je fais quoi moi maintenant? Questionna l'adolescent.

- Toi seul connais la réponse.

- On vous a jamais que vous ressemblez au vieux maître qu'on voit dans les films d'art martiaux, ou encore à mettre Yoda. Rigola Stiles.

Deaton ricana doucement, nullement vexé par les propos de l'adolescent.

* * *

><p>Stiles était entrain de conduire pour rentrer chez lui, Scott devait le rejoindre afin de lui faire un résumé de ce que Deaton avait apprit. Il se stoppa à un feu rouge, il regarda les voitures passer devant lui sans vraiment les voir. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand il comprit qu'il avait peut-être une chance - infime - que ses sentiments soient réciproque. Du moins avec le loup ça l'était, mais le désespoir de la situation ne l'avait pas encore entièrement englouti au point de finir zoophile. Stiles voulait l'humain, le loup n'était qu'un bonus afin de me pas mourir déchiqueté par des crocs. Une protection.<p>

Un coup de Klaxon venant de derrière lui le ramena à la réalité, et il démarra.

À peine s'était-il garé dans l'allée de sa maison, que Scott ouvrit sa portière.

- Tu ferais un très bon portier plus tard. Rigola Stiles.

- Très drôle.

- C'était pas une blague. Ce qui serait marrant ça serait que tu portes des fausses oreilles de loup.

Quand ils entrèrent John les accueilli.

- Ah salut 'pa. Comment tu vas?

- Très bien je te remercie de poser la question. Mais pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça?

- Toi.

- Mais non tu te fais des idées. On est dans ma chambre si tu nous cherches.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de John. Une fois la porte refermée, Stiles s'assis sur sa chaise de bureau et souffla un bon coup. Il devait remettre ses esprits en place avant de pouvoir clairement expliquer tout à Scott.

- Alors, qu'a dit mon patron?

L'hyperactif résuma se que le vétérinaire lui avait révélé.

- «Compagnon»... Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Ouais, super ta répartie m'aide beaucoup. Mais je fais quoi moi? Et ne me dit pas : "à toi de voir", car je vais vraiment craquer là.

- Détend toi. Laisse parler ton coeur ça te feras du bien Lui dit Scott avec un immense sourire.

- Mère grand comme vous avez de grandes dents. Non, sérieusement, je vais fais me pointer à son loft la bouche en coeur en lui disant : "hey tu sais quoi je t'aime, et je suis le «compagnon» de ton loup!"

Un grand fracas retentit dehors faisant peur à l'hyperactif, Stiles se tourna vers Scott qui lui était resté de marbre. Mais en regardant le attentivement il vit que son ami se mordait les lèvres, comme si il se retenait de... rire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Et alors l'humain compris. Il courra vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit violemment et regarda en bas. Il trouva Derek dans le massif situé juste en dessous, des morceaux de tuiles cassées jonchaient le sol à ces côtés. Quand Stiles se retourna vers celui qui pensait être son meilleur ami - il se cogna la tête contre sa fenêtre en passant - mais celui-ci était déjà partit. Il fixa de nouveau Derek, qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir repris ces esprits. C'est à ce moment que son père entra rapidement dans sa chambre.

J'ai entendu du bruit! Cria son père.

- Ah tu n'as fais peur ! N'entre pas dans ma chambre comme ça!

- Où est Scott je l'ai pas vu descendre? Questionna John.

- Euh... Je dois partir ne m'attend pas. Répondit précipitamment Stiles.

- Quoi?! Mais attend!

L'adolescent descendit les escaliers en quatrièmement vitesse et sorti sur le perron. Il se dirigea vers le massif dans lequel le brun était tombé, mais ne le trouva pas. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

_Tout mais pas ça! _

Le cerveau de Stiles tournait à plein régime, il fouilla les poches de son sweat et en sorti les clés de sa Jeep. Il devait absolument parler avec l'alpha et ne voyait qu'un endroit où le trouver : son loft.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je sais c'est assez court ^^'<strong>

**Je tiens à remercier : Toonette, yumi-elfeuw, Zoemitzuko, kamkam85, IantoIsAlive, Rosedeschamps, Sanga, ac1207, Lovelessnaru-chan, et tous les autres (désolé pour ceux que je n'ai pas énumérer je pense à vous, mais il est impossible de tous vous lister ;-)), tous ceux qui me suivent, qui m'ont mit dans leur favoris. MERCI!**

**À la semaine prochaine! =D**


	12. Reste?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous =D**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, voici le chapitre 11 que vous attendiez tous avec impatience hein XD.**

**Bref vous avez détestés le suspense que j'avais laissée au chapitre précédent, alors là vous allez me haïr... *s'enfuit en courant***

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour subir ma sentence ;-)**

* * *

><p>Quand il descendit de voiture Stiles ne pris même pas la peine de fermer sa portière - que pouvait-elle bien risquer près de cet entrepôt abandonné? - et courut vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Arriver à l'intérieur il se demanda qu'est-ce qui était le plus rapide : le monte charge et ou l'escalier, et opta pour la seconde option. L'hyperactif arriva à l'étage du loft en un temps record, mais aussi très essoufflé.<p>

- Derek! Derek tu es là?! Cria Stiles.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient, mais il semblait y avoir quelqu'un en haut, il monta alors prudemment les marches en aciers. Il n'était jamais monté en haut, le brun l'avait formellement interdit à tout le monde, sauf en cas de vie ou de mort - ou la mort de celui ou celle qui s'y essayerait. Cet étage supérieur n'avait cessé de titiller la curiosité de Stiles., comme un enfant dès qu'on lui interdisait quelque chose, il voulait tout de suite faire le contraire. Immature.

Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait trouver, peut-être que Derek était en fait un psychopathe fétichiste, et qu'il planquait tous ces «jouets» là haut? L'adolescent secoua la tête, mais pour quoi diable pensait-il à des conneries pareils dans un tel moment? Il se reconcentra et gravit les dernières marches. Se qu'il vit était en fait surement pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Derek était bien là, mais pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il était à genoux par terre, et se tenait la tête entre ses mains, un grimace de souffrance déforment son visage.

- Hey ça va? Demanda Stiles en s'approchant doucement.

Il allait s'approcher d'encore un pas quand Derek se retourna vers lui, ses yeux rouges le toisaient d'un air terrifiant, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'humain. Non, plutôt comme si l'humain et le loup se disputait la place, car des nuances de bleu et de rouge s'alternaient sur les iris du brun. Aucune des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire à cet instant, ils se jugeaient et attendaient. C'est finalement Derek qui parla en premier.

- Toi! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je... qu'il venait te voir tous les soirs?!

- T-tu t'en rappel maintenant?

- Seulement... Arg! Éloigne-toi! Rugit le brun.

Stiles ne discuta pas et augmenta la distance qui les séparaient.

- Mais enfin dis moi ce qu'il se passe!

- Il te veut, et refuse de me laisser reprendre entièrement le contrôle de mon corps. Souffla le métamorphe.

- Qui ça "il"?

- Mon loup, idiot! Pourquoi toi!?

- Je me pose la même question figure toi... Enfin, tu as entendu m'a conversation avec Scott je suppose.

Derek ignora ce que venait de dire le garçon et essaya de prendre une bonne inspiration,. Sans succès son loup résistait, le voyant comme un obstacle entre lui et l'abruti qui lui fessait face.

- Derek, ou le loup à l'intérieur, peu importe, écoute moi. Je ne sais pas ce que représente réellement un «compagnon» pour un loup garou, mais ce que j'ai dis à Scott est la vérité. À vrai dire, je pense même que j'ai ressentis ça pour toi dès le début, pourtant tu étais vraiment loin d'être très sympathique. À cette remarque Derek le fusilla du regard, mais Stiles continua à parler. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Il est extrêmement rare qu'un loup garou tombe un jour sur son compagnon. Il n'en existe qu'un, c'est l'être que vous les humains appelez «l'âme soeur», quel connerie! Hurla Derek.

Stiles eu l'impression de se prendre un seaux d'eau glacé en pleine figure, ça faisait mal, horriblement mal. Apparemment ses sentiments n'était pas partagés, mais il ne dit rien, il encaissa sans broncher, après tout il s'en doutait n'est-ce pas? C'est n'était pas une surprise. Il avança alors d'un pas décidé vers celui qui venait de lui briser le coeur sans même s'en apercevoir, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre à l'heure actuelle, sauf peut-être un bras. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Derek et pris sa tête entre ces deux mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Vociféra le brun en essayant de se dégager.

- La ferme! Rétorqua Stiles

L'effet de cette phrase fut immédiat et Derek se tut, celui-ci prit alors le temps de regarder l'adolescent attentivement et remarqua que les battements de son coeur tout à l'heure si rapides quand il était arrivé au loft, étaient maintenant très calme. Ce qui ne collait pas tout à Stiles qui était d'habitude si énergique. Il plongea ses yeux, qu'il devinait encore rouge dus à la lutte intérieur qu'il menait toujours afin de retrouver le contrôle total de son corps, dans ceux très humides du garçon face à lui. Cet là qu'il prit conscience de ces paroles, Stiles venait de lui avouer qu'il ressentait pour lui autre chose que de la simple amitié et lui le rejetait avec violence. Sur le coup il s'en voulut. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il avait dû mal à extérioriser ses émotions, mais il respectait les sentiments des autres.

- Je n'y peut rien si ton loup te cause des tas de problèmes, alors ne me met pas tout sur le dos! C'est toi qui l'ignore depuis le début, tu es tellement borner que tu n'as même pas put regarder l'évidence qui se trouve sous tes yeux! Tu as rejeté ton loup en l'ignorant, c'est à cause de toi que tu es dans cet état! S'énerva Stiles.

Tous ces sentiments furent trop pour Stiles qui se mit à pleurer sans en prendre conscience.

- Maintenant calme-toi. Murmura-t-il à l'intention de la bête à l'intérieur de Derek.

Le brun sentit son loup se détendre instantanément, écoutant l'adolescent sans la moindre objection. Derek fit alors quelque chose qui l'étonna lui-même : il posa sa main sur la joue afin de stopper le trajet d'une larme. C'est là que Stiles se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Non mais quel idiot, se laisser aller comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas

- C'est rien, laisse tomber. Hoqueta l'adolescent en faisant un mouvement de recule.

- Je...

- Laisse. Juste, ne dis rien. Dit Stiles en souriant difficilement.

Il se releva d'un coup, il devait partir, quitte à pleurer autant ne pas le faire devant lui. Il avança lentement vers les escaliers, et accéléra le pas pour atteindre la porte d'entrée le plus rapidement possible, il commençait à étouffer, à suffoquer. Les larmes lui brouillant la vue ne lui simplifiaient pas la tâche. Il devait partir maintenant, sinon il serait trop tard pour rattraper le coup avec Derek. Même si le brun ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, l'adolescent voulais rester auprès de lui, juste pour être avec lui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais à cette instant, être loin du brun était une nécessité vitale. Stiles venait d'ouvrir le bâtant de la porte quand une forte poigne lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Désolé, je m'excuse pour ce que je viens de te dire. Ne pars pas.

- Pourquoi je ne partirai pas! Pour quelle raison je devrait rester?! Cria l'hyperactif en se débattant, il devait partir. Lâche-moi maintenant!

-Car je sais que si tu pars, je ne te reverrais plus.

- Et alors, ça ne semblait pas te déranger il y a quelques minutes.

- Tu es vraiment le plus chiant de tous... Grimaça le brun en se couvrant les yeux avec sa main. Je n'ignorais pas mon loup, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait que j'essayais d'oublier.

- Tu voulais oublier quoi alors!? Demanda Stiles, sa main tenant toujours la poignée de la porte.

- Tu es intelligent, je sais que tu as déjà compris, j'entends tes battements coeur d'ici. Alors ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

Stiles cru que ces jambes allaient l'abandonner sur place, et partir toutes seules de leur côté tellement elles tremblaient. L'hyperactif se retourna lentement, essayant de capter le regard de Derek, le scrutant pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque trace de mensonge dans ce qu'il disait. Mais rien, il ne semblait pas mentir. De toute façon il ne serait jamais aussi cruel que ça, si?

Le brun lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, tenant encore la main de Stiles dans la sienne. L'adolescent lâcha prudemment la porte et se tourna complètement vers le métamorphe, son bras retombant le long de son corps.

- Alors ne part pas.

* * *

><p><strong>*Se cache*<strong>

**Alors... vous trouver ça comment? Je sais je suis sadique de m'arrêter ici, mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai déjà mon ticket pour l'enfer XD. Et le chapitre 12 est déjà commencer, mais si vous saviez comment j'en bave pour l'écrire (remarque vous allez me dire que c'est ma punition pour avoir couper le chapitre 11 ici, hein?)**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui sont encore là à me suivre et m'encourager! Je vous aimes =D**

**Aller à samedi prochain!**


	13. Frénésie

**Bonjours bonjours !**

**Comment ça va? Voici le chapitre 12. Alors sachez que j'en ai chier (vraiment) pour l'écrire XD. Je peux vous dire que j'en suis très très très très fière, vous comprendrez en le lisant. Techniquement après l'avoir lu vous ne me verrez plus quand une simple sadique. **

**Aller bonne lecture =D**

* * *

><p>- Alors ne part pas.<p>

Un long silence suivi cet aveux, ils étaient comme coupés du temps, Stiles n'y croyait toujours pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était trop beau. Il avait sans doute mal compris, et la réaction de Derek en était la preuve. Il rejetait une partie de ces sentiments. Et pourtant, le coeur du plus jeune s'affolait de bonheur, son visage devait être le parfait exemple du mot contradiction, les larmes récemment versées avaient laissés des sillons encore visible sur ces joues.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Si Stiles n'avait pas pas vu Derek relever la tête vers lui, il aurait penser qu'il avait juste imaginé ces mots dans son esprit. Derek semblait être mal aise, il serra plus fort la main de Stiles dans la sienne. Il hésita, mais après tout la réaction de l'adolescent était normale. Mais malgré ça, ces trois petits mots n'arrivaient toujours pas à franchir la barrière de ces lèvres. Le brun n'étalait ces sentiments ouvertement, il était plus du genre à foncer tête baissé et agir avec des actes plutôt que des mots.

Stiles le fixait toujours, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Une peur sournoise commença à le ronger de nouveau. Derek sentant le changement, fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, il lâcha la main de Stiles et la mit sur sa joue gauche, la caressant doucement avec son pouce. D'un commun d'accord, ils se rapprochèrent, lentement au point de presque toucher les lèvres de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant imperceptiblement. C'est finalement Derek qui plaqua ces lèvres sur celles de Stiles, l'hyperactif fut surpris, les lèvres du brun étaient étonnamment douces et chaudes. Le baisser d'abord doux, maladroit, se fit de plus en plus brutal, sauvage. Chacun essayant de s'approprié encore plus l'autre, d'être plus proche.

Stiles n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup de personne dans sa vie, mais il pouvait clairement dire que le brun était très douer à ça, jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose de semblable, d'aussi fort. C'était brutal, intense, mais d'une sensualité incroyable. Ces pensés n'étaient qu'un amas incohérent de pensées, il était tellement concentré sur les sensations que lui procurait Derek, qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient atteint les escaliers menant à l'étage, que quand la froid du métal entra en contact avec son dos. Ils se séparèrent afin de pour reprendre leur respiration, les mains du métamorphe se faufilant sous le t-shirt de Stiles, caressants légèrement son ventre. Le brun guida Stiles pour monter, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. À peine étaient-ils en haut, que le métamorphe s'empara de nouveau des lèvres si tentatrices, Stiles l'entoura de ces bras la nuque de Derek, approfondissant leur baiser, entremêlant leurs langues. Les entrainant dans un balais endiablé.

Le plus jeune repoussa un peu le brun, ce dernier lui lançant un regarda interrogatif. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Il reçu alors la plus belle des réponses, Stiles enleva son sweat et son t-shirt en souriant au métamorphe. Celui-ci l'imita alors et plongea dans le cou pale, embrasant et léchant chaque parcelles de peaux à sa porter, essayant de trouver les zones érogènes qui ferait gémir à coup sûr la personne qu'il tenait dans ces bras. La barbe de Derek réveillant la peau sensible, il descendit lentement le long de la jugulaire, sentant les palpitations rapides, il passa sa langue dessus. Un frémissements secoua le corps face à lui, et un sourire carnassier fendit le visage du métamorphe, il venait d'en trouver une. Il mordilla la base du coup, obtenant un gémissement plaintif.

Ce son eu raison du peu de contrôle qui lui restait, il passa un de ses bras dans le dos de Stiles, l'autre sous ces genoux et le souleva comme si cela lui demandait aucun effort.

- Whaaa! Qu'est-ce t-

Derek le lâcha sur le lit le plus doucement qu'il le put - c'est-à-dire sans aucune douceur ou presque -, et se mit au dessus de lui, avant de dévorer sans ménagement le torse offert. Stiles gémit sous se délicieux traitement, la langue chaude et humide de Derek se dirigeant vers ces boutons de chairs, maintenant sensible au moindre frottement. L'air de la pièce devenait d'une chaleur de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que le temps passait, ou était-ce la chaleur de leur deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, qui leurs donnaient cette impression. Derek déboutonna une à une les pressions du pantalon de Stiles, lentement, le rendant encore plus impatient qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le jean lui collait à la peau à cause de la chaleur que dégageait son corps, en plus d'être devenu trop serré au niveau de l'entre jambe. Il décolla ses hanches du matelas afin d'aider le brun dans se manœuvre, son futur amant en profita et retira le caleçon par la même occasion, faisant gémir le garçon sous l'effet du frottement sur sa verge tendue.

Stiles ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il se retrouvait nu devant celui qu'il aimait tout de suite, il était dans sa bulle, loin de la réalité qu'il l'entourait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à part les sensations que lui procurait Derek et ses caresses. Mais rougit quand il ne sentit plus aucun mouvement venant du brun. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenaient pas avoir fermés et regarda l'homme au dessus de lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua furent l'envie évidente marquée sur le visage du brun. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatés, ne laissant qu'un mince cercle bleu autour. À cette vision, Stiles se mordit la lèvres inférieure, envouter par cette vue. L'ombre présente dans les yeux de Derek s'assombrie sous cette maltraitance. Décidément Stiles ne se rendait pas compte de la beauté naturel qu'il dégageait et de l'effet qu'il faisait sur brun. Être aussi sexy, tout en étant aussi innocent, ce n'était pas humain.

Derek l'embrassa avec une douceur qui surpris le plus jeune. Chaque baiser qu'ils venaient de partager étaient tous uniques, aucuns ne se ressemblaient. Stiles descendit ces mains le long du dos de son amant pour arriver à la hauteur du jean qui gênait fortement l'hyperactif. Derek compris le message et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, mais aida finalement l'adolescent. Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, leurs souffles se coupèrent. Leurs peaux étaient électriques, les attirants inévitablement l'un vers l'autre. Ce n'était plus que leur corps qui se mélangeaient, mais tout leurs êtres. Derek s'était glissé entre les cuisses de Stiles, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. L'adolescent ne restait pas en reste, la passion à l'état pure les animaient et dictait leurs gestes.

Au moment où le brun allait le pénétrer, Stiles le stoppa.

- Att-attend, Derek! S'il te plaît... Souffla désespérément l'hyperactif en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tu compte en-entrer sans même me préparer..? Demanda l'adolescent en bafouillant, le visage entièrement rouge.

Le métamorphe le regarda avec un air interrogatif, complètement largué par les propos de l'humain. Derek n'avait absolument aucune expérience dans les relations homosexuels, les seules aventures et amours qu'il avait eu étaient avec des femmes. Stiles était encore plus inexpérimenté que lui dans ce domaine, car lui était tout simplement vierge. Mais lui savait utiliser internet et s'était renseigner sur la «procédure» à suivre dans ce genre de cas. Alors au moment ou il avait compris que le brun allait y aller d'un coup, une immense peur l'avait saisit à la gorge. Certes il voulait Derek de tout son coeur et de toutes les façons possibles, mais aussi de la façon la moins douloureuse dans cette situation ci.

Stiles le regarda à sous tour, avant de lui expliquer les grandes étapes à suivre, tout en bégayant à chaque syllabes. Il aurait pu mourir de honte en cet instant présent, mais Derek l'écouta. Ce dernier ce redressa, Stiles s'arrêta de parler pensant qu'il avait ennuyé son amant avec son monologue. Mais il le vit se diriger vers la commode qui était contre le mur en face du lit. Stiles remarqua à peine que le brun revenait avec à la main un tube et un préservatif, il était tellement absorbé par les fesses de Derek quand celui-ci s'était lever qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu revenir.

Il secoua la tête afin de se concentrer sur le moment présent, et regarda se que tenait le brun. Ce dernier observa le manège de Stiles sans rien dire, puis ouvrit le sachet du préservatif et l'enfila. Il s'installa de nouveau au dessus de l'hyperactif et l'embrassa pour couper court aux pensées qui semblaient occuper l'esprit de l'adolescent. Sa technique fonctionna à merveille, et chassa toutes pensée cohérente de la tête de l'hyperactif, qui se focalisa sur les lèvres qui malmenaient les siennes.

Stiles se crispa quand il sentit quelque chose frôler son anneau de chair, les doigts de Derek. Ils étaient recouvert d'un texture à la consistance gélatineuse et transparente. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand le brun enfonça lentement son index. C'était froid.

_Quand est-qu'il...?_ Pensa Stiles

- Pendant que tu cogitais. Dit Derek en lisant la question muette sur le visage de son amant.

Un feu monta aux joues de Stiles, qui allait répliquer quand l'index entra plus profondément en lui, le faisant taire sous la nouvelle sensation. Ça n'était pas douloureux - pour l'instant - juste bizarre, étrange et nouveau. Après tout il s'aventurait sur un terrain qu'il avait jusqu'à là imaginé, et il appréhendait très fortement la suite. Mais il faisait confiance à Derek pour rendre ça le plus plaisant possible, sinon il ne serait pas au loft nu avec un métamorphe taillé comme un dieu grec au dessus lui.

Peu à peu Stiles se détendit, ne pensant qu'à trainer ces mains et ces lèvres là où il pouvait. Derek semblait d'ailleurs très apprécier le traitement que lui prodiguait l'adolescent. Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt assez facilement et entama tout de suite des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les parois du plus jeune. Pour détourner son attention de cette intrusion, il lécha et mordilla les tétons en face de lui. Comment résister devant d'une telle vu? Stiles les yeux humides, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées à force d'être sollicitées, son torse se soulevant rapidement. Derek s'appliqua sur ses tâches et pris un plaisir presque malsain à dévorer la peau de l'hyperactif, descendant de plus en plus vers son bas ventre.

Au moment où il entra un troisième doigt, il faufila sa langue dans le nombril de sa victime, mais cette fois ci, la douleur déforma les traits de Stiles qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Même si le lubrifiant aidait beaucoup les chose, ce n'était pas quelque chose de magique qui effaçait tout trace de douleur et d'inconfort. Derek remonta vers le visage de son amant, se cachant dans son cou pour lui murmurer de se détendre le plus possible. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les mains de l'humain étaient crispées sur les épaules du brun, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau blanche et lisse de Derek. Celui-ci ne dit rien et laissa le temps au plus jeune de se calmer. Il bougea alors lentement ces doigts, sans brusquer son amant, fit quelque mouvement de va et vient, ce qui sembla apaiser Stiles.

Les mouvements de Derek se firent plus précipités, il avait atteint sa limite et désirait Stiles avec une violence qu'il ne connait pas. Au moment où il pensa retirer ses doigts, Stiles poussa un cri de plaisir, qui les surpris tous les deux. L'adolescent regarda le brun les yeux écarquillés, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ça. Derek venait de frôler quelque chose en lui, qui l'avait fait se contracter sur les doigts, se cabrant pour les sentir plus fort. Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage du métamorphe, il venait de trouver le point sensible que Stiles lui avait décrit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il accéléra ses va et vient, courbant ces doigts vers le haut afin de toucher la prostate de l'adolescent qui ce mit à gémir sans discontinuer, serrant ses bras autour du coup du brun. Essayant désespérément de ne pas perdre la tête sous le flot de sensations qui le parcourait de part en part.

Maintenant il n'était même plus question de douleur, mais juste d'un plaisir intense qui le dévorait. Plaisir entièrement sous le contrôle de son amant, qui s'amusa à changer le rythme, rendant fou l'adolescent qui bougeait désormais des haches pour venir à la rencontre de la main. La respiration de Stiles était de plus en plus laborieuse, il était si près d'atteindre la libération, mais Derek arrivait à la limite de son self contrôle, se retenir devint pour lui presque impossible.

- Ahh... D-Derek! S-stop... Ah! Supplia Stiles.

Le brun retira ses doigts précipitamment, il souleva le bassin du plus jeunes et écarta largement ces jambes.

- Je te veux Stiles. Maintenant. Souffla Derek à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Stiles cru que son coeur allait exploser tant le bonheur le submergeait, il caressa les joues du loup garou doucement et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde. Le brun commença alors à le pénétrer, allant le plus lentement que sa raison le lui permettait. Ils continuèrent leur baiser, jusqu'à ce que Stiles aille besoin d'air, essayant de reprendre un souffle normal. Peine perdue. Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot précis sur ce qu'il ressentait, un tiraillement, mêlé au plaisir d'être unis avec celui qu'il aimait. Un plainte de douleur franchi la barrière de ces lèvres quand le membre de Derek entra complètement en lui. Le brun ne bougea pas tout de suite - sinon Stiles l'aurai tué - et lui laissa le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle sensation, ce qui était une torture pour lui, les parois de l'adolescent le serrant au point d'en être douloureux. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : bouger, mais il n'aimait pas savoir que son amant souffrait à cause de lui et attendit, dirigeant sa main droite vers la verge délaissée et imprima un lent mouvement dessus afin d'essayer de le détendre.

Les plaintes de Stiles se transformèrent peu à peu en des gémissements, la distraction que lui procurait le brun fit passer la douleur au second plan. L'hyperactif ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda son amant au dessus de lui, celui-ci semblait souffrir plus que lui-même. Cette constatation le fit sourire.

- Embrasse-moi. Demanda-t-il.

Derek arrêta les mouvements de sa main et accéda à la demande avec joie, laissant les jambes de Stiles entourer sa taille. L'adolescent ne sentait plus qu'un léger inconfort et remua ses haches pour aller à la rencontre de celle du brun. Ce dernier compris le message et commença de doux mouvements, se retirant presque en entier pour mieux revenir, les faisant soupirer d'aises. Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'un amas de terminaisons nerveuses, les plongeant dans un plaisir immense, la sueur collait leur corps ensembles. Ils n'existaient plus que par les baisers, les caresses et les étreintes qui étaient échangés, la barbe de Derek frottant délicieusement sur épiderme blanc de l'adolescent, la chaleur que dégageait leurs corps les enveloppants dans un cocon. Stiles passa ses bras dans le dos du loup garou, caressant les flans et remontant vers les omoplates.

Derek accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein, sinon il allait devenir fou. Les gémissements de Stiles augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il subissait des coups de butoir toujours plus puissants et plus rapides de son amant.

- Ahh... Ah! Derek-! P-plus..!

Jamais l'adolescent n'aurai cru que faire l'amour était aussi bon - tout ce qu'il avait imaginé état largement en dessous de la réalité - il ouvrit les yeux et observa le plus merveilleux des spectacles : Derek les joues rouges, les traits de son visage tordus par la délicieuse jouissance qui l'assaillaient. Stiles se perdit dans cette contemplation, quand un éclair de plaisir parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant se cambrer et resserré sur le sexe de Derek qui grimaça face à ce rétrécissent soudain. Il venait de retrouver ce point au plus profond de l'adolescent qui lui avait fait déjà voir des étoiles durant les préliminaires.

- Ahhh!

Derek s'empara de la bouche de Stiles et recommença à le pilonner, capturant les cris du plus jeune. Le brun relâcha les lèvres rougis afin qu'il reprenne sa respiration, laissant de nouveau les cris se répandre dans la pièce, intensifiant le plaisir qu'il ressentait et l'empêchant de penser correctement. À chaque mouvements de rein Derek frappait violemment la prostate, et le plaisir du plus jeune s'approchait de plus en plus de son paroxysme. Les mains du brun tenaient fermement les haches de Stiles, interdisant silencieusement à celui-ci de faire le moindre geste. La pression des mains sur son bassin devint douloureuse, les mouvements de plus en plus irréguliers et violents. L'adolescent regarda la personne au dessus de lui et vit les yeux de Derek devenir rouges, Stiles posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau essayant de le ramener à la réalité.

- D- ah De-rek! Cria Stiles. Reprend-toi! Arrhhh!

Les griffes de Derek sortirent et entaillant la peau fine sur les hanches de l'adolescent, le faisant crier de douleur. Mais les coups de butoir s'intensifièrent augmentant le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, les faisants s'approcher de plus en plus de la limite. Le loup garou se faufila dans le cou de l'hyperactif, les dents éraflant la peau. Stiles commença à paniquer mais impossible de repousser son amant bien plus fort que lui. Derek le mordit violemment à la base du cou, et un plaisir sans nom le traversa de part en part. C'était trop puissant, trop intense, trop bon. L'orgasme terrassa Stiles par son intensité, qui joui entre leur deux torse dans un cri, se contractant durement autour de la verge de Derek, qui vint dans un cri rauque après quelques coups de rein puissant .

Stiles essaya de reprendre une respiration normal, n'ayant pas encore reprit ces esprit. Il était plongé dans un état comateux, frissonnant de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Derek ne se retira pas tout de suite, la tête encore dans le cou de son amant. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Stiles compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et ces yeux s'agrandir d'horreur.

Derek releva la tête et regarda la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre : il avait marqué Stiles.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAA!<strong>

**Alors alors? Je veux des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît ça aiderai beaucoup ;-).**

**C'est mon tout premier lemon, alors j'appréhende quelque peu. ^^**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, m'écrivent par MP, laisse des reviews ou encore les lecteur fantômes. Vous avez un rôle très important :-). Bon maintenant je dois vous dire que je suis overbooké en ce moment avec la fac et je n'ai pas encore commencer le chapitre 13 (et j'ai pas d'idée pour celui-ci, mais j'ai la fin en tête, hein XD).**

**Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine ;-D**


End file.
